Some Kind of Plastic
by EmmaLouHoo322
Summary: The love story of Elle and Stuart Pot, from start to future.
1. Stuart TussPot

It started with a boy, as these stories usually do. His name was Stuart. Stuart Pot. There was a rumor going around that it was Tusspot or something but it was just Pot. Some of his friends called him Stu-Pot but he was just Stu to me.

Stu was my best friend. I say that in past tense for no particular reason other than the fact that the Stu I'm talking about is completely different from the 2D I'm friends with now.

Anyways, Stu was my best friend. He and I had met in sixth grade when he fell out of a tree. He hit his head and his shiny brown hair had fallen out in clumps until he finally had nothing left to lose. When his hair eventually grew back it was a beautiful azure blue. To this day it is still my favorite color.

By the time I turned 15 I realized something:

I had fallen in love with Stuart (Tuss)Pot.

It began on August 15, 1997. Stu had just closed down shop for the two person dance party we have every Friday. This tradition had started with Stu showing me the new music featured at the record store he worked at to what it now was, a dance party.

"So what have you got today, Stu?" I asked heaving myself onto the counter and watching him scurry around the room, grabbing random records.

"Elle, you won't believe it." He held up an album cover that I didn't know. "We just got in the new Moldy Peaches album."

I laughed; he always got excited when he found new music. While he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life he knew one thing: he loved music. It was definitely something he considered a part of him. And potentially a part of his future.

He carefully placed the Moldy Peaches album on the record player and gently lowered the arm onto it. There were a few scratchy noises and finally the opening notes to a song played through the speakers.

He held out a hand.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

His brown eyes locked with mine and I felt the blush creep up my neck. I pulled at the ends of my blonde hair nervously.

"I don't know Stu. We usually dance to loud, fast music. Nothing like this. I just don't think I can dance a slow dance. I—."

"Eleanor Mede, take my hand." He said, firmly yet kindly.

For a moment I just stared at him. It had been about four years since I had realized my feelings for him but the time didn't make the butterflies go away. Cautiously, slowly, I took his hand. He smiled at me and my heartbeat kicked up a notch.

He spun me around before capturing my waist in his left hand. The proximity we were to each other made me painfully aware of the blush staining my cheeks and the speed of my heartbeat.

It was strange, the feeling I was having. I had no intention of leaving his arms. He smelled like cigarettes, the dusty record store, and incense. Yet at the same time I was so mortified I wanted to just melt right into the floor.

"You keep biting your lip. Is sommfink wrong?" He asked, waking me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, no. Just thinking," I paused for a moment searching for an excuse, "thinking about how much I love this song. Man, it's just great."

I grinned at him praying he'd just accept the answer and move on.

He shrugged his shoulders. "'K."

The chords to the song faded away and all that was left was a pressing silence and Stu's hand still holding mine. His eyes flickered down to my lips and a shiver wriggled up my spine. There was a pregnant pause and then…

He pulled away.

"So…um…you want a pop?" he asked.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open. I was still processing what had (and hadn't) happened.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'll go get it. Do you want something?"

Stu did a half shrug-nod. "Yeah. Uh, whatever's in a bottle."

I nodded at him making eye contact before pushing past him and heading down to the cellar.

The cellar was a spooky place. It looked like it once could have had potential to be a killer bachelor's pad but now all that was left was a cooler full of drinks, both alcoholic and not, and dark corners with shadows that moved in the corners of your eyes. Usually I was chicken and had Stu go down and get me a drink but I needed some time to think.

I grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He wanted to kiss me, right? Isn't that what it means when you stare at someone's lips? I mean, maybe not when you're talking but when you're standing in the middle of a record store slow dancing, wouldn't that be a different story?

There was a creak upstairs. It was about where Stu was when I left him. I wondered how he felt about this. Was he questioning every motion we had gone through tonight?

Why didn't he kiss me? I could _tell _he wanted to, so why didn't he? Should I have kissed him?

There was another creak from upstairs as well as a screech of tires from somewhere outside.

Should I tell him how I feel? What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't?

I cleared my throat. I'd never officially stated my feelings for him out loud. I wanted to hear how they'd sound, how they'd feel, how they'd _taste._

"Stuart Pot, I think I'm in lo—."

There was another screech of tires outside, louder now. It sounded like it was headed toward—

CRASH.

I heard the window shatter and the engine of a car revv and then I heard Stu yelp.

"Stuart!" I exclaimed, sprinting toward the stairs, spilling my beer on my way.

When I reached the top of the stairs the first think I realized was the car. It had smashed through the window and was now resting bumper to cash register. The second thing I noticed was the blue-haired boy between both car and register.

"Stu!" I exclaimed rushing to him. He was dead, he had to be. No one could survive something like that.

I felt the tears fill my eyes. Stuart Pot, the boy I loved, dead before I could even tell him so.

The sound of cackling pulled me out of my lament. The asshole who had _killed_ my best friend was _laughing_.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at him. "You just ran my best friend down and now you're _laughing_? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

The man stopped laughing long enough to look at me. He got a few more chuckles out before switching up his act.

"Well hello luv'. I'm not one for pick up lines usually but is Heaven missing an angel?" he smiled at me, his green and yellow teeth revolting in the pale light of the record store.

"You're disgusting and pathetic." I spat.

I started to turn back to go back to Stu's body when I heard that monster speak again.

"So do you want a quick shag? 'Cause I gotta get goin' before the coppers come. Can't get my arse arrested." He laughed heartily at his joke before looking at me, a disgusting glint in his eye.

I heard the sirens in the distance but it didn't register in my mind. I was fuming. He runs over my best friend and then just _expects_ a shag? Before I could register what I was doing he was on his back while I was above him, sitting on his chest.

"Oho, so we're doing it right here in front of that blue-haired freak's corpse? You naughty girl." He chuckled and brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt but I pushed them away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said punching him as hard as I could between every word.

Arms wrapped around me just as I was going to knee him somewhere it really hurt.

"Ma'am you are under arrest. Whose car is this?" The policeman asked.

I pointed a finger at the revolting man still chuckling on the ground.

The policeman sighed.

"Murdoc Niccols, we meet again." He said hitching up his belt.

Murdoc stopped cackling. Climbing to his feet he glared at the cop.

"Oh bugger." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

There was a gurgle of what sounded like "El" and everyone, even Murdoc, stopped in their tracks.

"Did you all hear that?" He said.

"Stuart?" I whispered.

"Who?" the cop asked.

"Stu!" I yelled, wrenching myself away from the policeman's arms.

"Stu? Can you hear me?" I said, lightly pushing his shoulder.

He groaned but said nothing.

"Good God, there's a kid under there." The cop said. He pointed at the other officer. "Call for back-up."

Murdoc had gone a pale green. I had a feeling that this was the first time he had almost killed someone. For the moment though I couldn't think anything other than Stuart.

He had miraculously survived.

* * *

Hey guys, long time, no see. I'm going to try to start and keep a story going. I've been in a kind of a Gorillaz phase. In fact I'm pretty sure I've OD'd on Gorillaz once or twice in the past week. It is the only thing that I've listened to. But I hope that this takes off and I hope that you enjoy it.

You see that little Review button right at the bottom of this screen? That's where you can give me input on if I should continue this story or not.

Thanks guys. Stay classy.


	2. 2D

Weeks passed after Stu's miraculous survival but there were no changes in his behavior. All the doctors called in to oversee him said the same thing. Stuart was a vegetable. He was trapped in his own head and he probably would never come out again. I cried for many nights thinking of all the times we had spent together and imagining the times we could have spent together.

Murdoc was sent to court and found guilty. He was sentenced to 30,000 hours of community service and, as a second part of his punishment, had to take care of Stu. This seemed a bit unnecessary to me. He had almost killed Stuart. Why would you give him the chance to finish him off? Despite the fact that I couldn't discuss music with him, I found myself hanging out more and more with Murdoc so I could keep an eye on Stuart.

"Murdoc, slow down!" I screamed one day as we turned a corner flying.

"Sweetheart, do you see the people out there? I've got to make them proud. I've got to make them love me." He said an adventurous glint in his eyes.

"Right, love you. I can totally understand where you're coming from." I said, rolling my eyes.

He sneered at me before completely spacing out. For a moment I thought maybe he had had an aneurism. This would be kind of a mixed blessing considering we were still flying at about 100mph and if he died so would me and Stu. When I turned to see what he was seeing, however, I realized what was happening.

Somehow Murdoc was impressing the crowd of people, a group of them were cheering for him and a girl had even pulled up her top to reveal two identical breasts. Murdoc's jaw went slack.

"Sweet Satan." He whispered, practically drooling.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the road. There was something ahead I didn't recognize. It looked like a small pole but that couldn't be. We were still on the road, right? I realized what it was just a second before we smashed into it.

"Murdoc look out-!" I yelled before the car hit a post and halted violently to a stop.

Something long and skinny crashed through the windshield. Everything was moving so fast my mind couldn't even compute what it was. I was still doing a checklist of my body to see if I had any missing or broken limbs. When I looked up I saw a pile of clothes outside of the car maybe half a mile away.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at Murdoc who had said nothing the entire time.

"That would be your friend." He said, not looking at me. He was staring at the bundle of clothes outside of the car. He looked shocked yet a bit amused.

"That's my what?" I replied, completely confused.

"You're friend. Spew or whatever his name is."

"Stu?" I asked incredulously, "No he's in the back—oh my God."

I unhooked my seatbelt and rushed toward Stu who was still lying, face down, in the gravel.

He had survived being hit by a car before, which was a miracle so how could he ever live through flying through a windshield and skidding on his face for almost half a mile. I approached his body cautiously. I didn't want to see any gore. I might lose it if I did.

There was plenty of blood around. That was something that couldn't be avoided. He had skidded on his face after all. But other than that, Stuart looked like he had just fallen and was collecting himself before he got up again.

"Stu?" I asked cautiously.

The body on the ground stirred. I gasped and stumbled backwards falling back on my butt. The body of Stuart was rising. He stumbled a little, probably still disoriented from the blood loss. Half of his face looked like it had gone through a meat grinder but it wasn't the worst damage. His eyes were gone. I frantically searched for any pieces of his body, namely his second eye, but there wasn't anything there. It had just vanished inside of his head.

"Stuart?" I asked again.

He turned toward me, almost as if he was looking at me. But he couldn't see me. He had no eyes.

"Elle?" He said.

"You're awake?" I whispered.

He looked confused. "Yeah, I was awake the whole time, wasn't I?"

I smiled at him, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes.

"Stuart I thought you were dead!" I said pushing myself off of the ground and throwing myself at him. He hissed a little as I brushed his face but otherwise he accepted the hug gladly.

"Holy shit, you're alive." I heard a voice say. Stuart and I pulled away from each other to look back in the direction of the voice.

It was Murdoc of course. He was walking slowly toward us, judging our reaction of his advances. I noticed he was limping a little bit from what I expected was from the car wreck, which was still smoking in the background. As he stepped closer to Stuart he noticed the black holes that were once Stu's eyes. The blood drained from his green face and he looked to me as if he was getting my opinion.

"Mate, what happened to your eyes?" Murdoc spluttered.

Stuart shrugged.

"Can you still see?"

Stu nodded. I turned to him, surprised. "Really?"

He nodded again.

I turned back to Murdoc. "We've got to get him to a hospital."

Murdoc glared at me and then shook his head violently. "No. No hospitals, no medical help, no nothing."

My jaw dropped. "If you think we're just going to leave him like this-!" I started angrily.

He held up a hand. "We'll go back to my Winnebago. I'll fix him up there."

"But his eyes-" I started again. Murdoc looked a little distraught.

"Luv' I don't think they're gonna come back."

As expected Murdoc's Winnebago was disgusting. There were discarded bits of food and empty beer cans everywhere. I saw every kind of clothing, including a lacy G-string hanging off of the doorknob to what I assumed was his bed, thrown on the couch, floor, even hanging off of the rearview mirror. I didn't want to think about what kind of substances there could be on the couch or floor.

Murdoc took a deep breath. "Home, sweet home."

I grimaced. "Is this healthy?"

Murdoc turned back to glare at me. Obviously you don't mess with the Winnebago. I turned back to make a snide comment at Stuart only to realize that he had meandered his way to the keyboard that was propped up against the sink. I was about to tell him not to touch it (you never know where that thing had been and with Murdoc that rule was doubly enforced) but before any words could leave my mouth Stuart began playing the piano like he had years of experience under his belt.

Murdoc's eyes went wide. He looked at me. "You never told me he could play the piano."

I shook my head, my eyes equally as wide. "I never knew."

As Stuart finished up his song, something I strongly suspected was something he came up with on the spot he looked up at us, smiling. I politely applauded at his performance. Murdoc just stood there and stared at him. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He had a plan with this new improvement of Stu.

"Brilliant." I heard him whisper and then he turned and went into his bedroom.

Stuart and I stared at each other for a moment before he turned awkwardly back to the keyboard. He plunked a few keys half-heartedly but he didn't perform again.

"So, it's great to have you back again." I whispered to him.

He looked up at me. The black abysses of his eyes were unsettling yet almost calming.

"Yeah?" he asked, plunking another couple of keys.

I nodded. There was a moment of silence. I could hear Murdoc rummaging through his bedroom looking for something. Stuart played the first few measures of his song and hummed. I rocked back on my heels waiting for something to happen.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to me?"

I looked up to the ceiling, trying to come up with an answer.

"Murdoc drove his car into the record store and pinned you between his car and the cash register. I'm assuming that's when you're first eye went. Then, just now, Murdoc was driving way too fast, got distracted, and hit a pole and you flew out of the car and skidded on your face. I'm pretty sure that's when you're second eye went."

He nodded. "'K."

Murdoc came back with a guitar in hand. "Can you play this?" He asked holding it out at Stu.

He grabbed it and stared at it. For a moment he looked like he was just searching his brains for any instructions on how to play it but nothing came. He shrugged.

"Nuttin'."

Murdoc's shoulders sagged but he instantly sprang up again. "That's ok face-ache. You can just play piano. Can ya sing?"

Stu looked at me for a moment as if I knew the answer. I shrugged at him. He turned back to Murdoc and mirrored my movements.

"Well, sing somethin'!" Murdoc exclaimed shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Stuart took a deep breath and started singing the first thing that came to mind.

"_I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout-."_

"Ok ok, Faceache, you can sing." Murdoc rolled his eyes again. "Sweet Satan he's two brain cells away from a vegetable."

Stu turned to me with a giant smile curved on his face. "My mum used to sing that to me. Teapot like Stuart Pot. Get it?"

I laughed.

"Yeah Stu, I get it. It's cute."

Murdoc scoffed. "Really, those two dents in your head have made you more brain dead than usual."

He turned to open the door to let us out of his Winnebago but then he stopped.

"Two dents? 2D? Looks like you've got yourself a stage name face ache."

* * *

Sorry its been awhile guys. I've kind of had a really bad writers block. But don't worry. More is on the way.

Next up: Russel.

At least I think so. Probably.


	3. The Disaster that is Paula

With the plans of his for now untitled band under way, Murdoc stayed away from me and the newly christened '2D'. For some reason this name suited him, while he was always going to be Stuart Pot to me he was also 2D.

Murdoc was looking for a drummer and a guitarist to complete his band of misfits but apparently England was running short of both.

"Bloody bands are stealing away my drummers." I heard him muttering sourly to himself.

I opened my mouth to say something about how they technically weren't 'his' drummers since they were around longer than his new band but something told me that wouldn't be very smart. Call it what you will but I knew better than to correct Murdoc when he was in one of those moods.

In fact, when Murdoc was in a murderous rage (which, with the frustration of the lack of band members it was often) he often took it out on 2D. Something I felt was completely unnecessary but Murdoc had gotten past the point where anything I said or did stopped him from doing anything. In fact he barely listened to me anymore, since I couldn't play drums or guitar I simply melted into the woodworks.

Until he got drunk of course.

"Sweetheart, come 'ere. Daddy's got a big pressie for ya!" He drawled at me, pointing down at his pants.

"Shut up Murdoc you're drunk." I snapped at him.

"Still the naughty girl you were when we met." Murdoc scowled. "You'll come around. One day you're gonna want good ole' Murdoc here and maybe, just maybe, he won't want you back and then you'll be screwed. Well, not really. You won't be screwed."

He burst out laughing in giant hacking lung rattling chuckles.

"You're disgusting." I whispered turning away from him.

We were currently looking at places we could rent for the 'up and coming band of the century' (so says Murdoc) to live in. Some place big with a recording studio. We had found this factory-looking building named Kong Studios at a website with a ridiculously long link name. Unfortunately Murdoc took that as the best time to get so smashed that he wasn't entirely sure what his name was.

"Sweetie, if my name wasn't Mu-Mud-Murd-whatever my name is then I wouldn't be who I am." He slurred, spilling beer all over the already stained carpet.

"Murdoc that made no sense." I snorted.

"Exactly luv."

I rolled my eyes again. Ignoring him I took another look around the building. The manager, or owner I wasn't entirely sure, looked anxiously at us.

"This place is a shit-hole." I said. The owner didn't flinch.

"Yes but it's got a great view and it's a perfect place for recording there is a sound proof room downstairs and four bedrooms. It's just perfect for you." He said quickly, glancing around as if he was waiting for something to come around the corner and attack him.

"I don't know, it's a lot of money and-."

"We'll take it." Murdoc exclaimed. "It's perfect, thank ya."

The man looked relieved. He tossed us the keys, grabbed the check that Murdoc had in his hand and sprinted out of the studios and into the night.

"Murdoc that was stupid, you're drunk and this place is terrible." I said.

"No, hun, it's perfect. Recording studio and a graveyard. Just perfect."

"Yeah for you." I muttered.

Murdoc looked around at his surroundings and for a moment, besides the sounds of a creaking old building, it was silent. Then he looked back at me.

"Where's that face-ache?" he asked.

I contemplated for a moment and then looked around myself. 2D was nowhere to be found. I shrugged.

"Maybe he went out to smoke?" I asked.

We didn't have to wonder for long. As soon as I finished my sentence 2D bounded through the doors with a giant grin on his face.

"I found us a guitar player." He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. He looked to Murdoc for approval. Murdoc just stood there and stared. Finally he cracked a tiny smirk.

"Good job Face-ache. Maybe you're not so bad after all. Who is it?"

"My girlfriend, Paula." 2D said and then my world shattered.

"Your g-girlfriend?" I stuttered. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

He shrugged "I dunno, a few weeks ago maybe, why?"

I kicked at a piece of rubble from the crumbling ceiling.

"You never told me about a girlfriend."

Murdoc was looking between me and 2D with a peculiar look on his face. He was adding two and two together. I knew that at some point, when Murdoc realized my feelings for my best friend, he would use that as black mail. Probably to sleep with him. At the moment I really didn't care. I turned my back to both boys and pretended to be surveying the ratty building.

"Anyways, she's wicked good at the guitar. She's actually on her way up. I told her to bring her guitar with her. Is that ok?" 2D sounded unsure, as if he was afraid that Murdoc would hit him or something.

"Naw, that's perfect D!" Murdoc said, almost instantly sobering up.

"Elle? You ok?" 2D asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah, just checking out my new home." I lied gesturing around me.

He smiled. "That's good."

I tried to smile at him but it just wouldn't come. It came out as a grimace but luckily 2D wasn't paying attention anymore. He was busy getting ready for his new, fabulous girlfriend to show up.

We waited quietly for about 10 minutes. 2D tried to make innocent conversation with me but I didn't want to talk to him, or anyone, at the moment. He looked hurt that I was blowing him off but he didn't know the pain that he was causing me.

She arrived with a pink guitar which would have been totally cute if she hadn't been a total bitch. She hadn't said two words but I just knew she was a bitch. She stole my Stuart, my 2D away from me. She could be the nicest girl in the world and she'd still be a total bitch.

I saw her eyes flick to Murdoc and then I saw her eyes widen just a hair. Murdoc leered at her and she smiled back at him.

My God, she was _flirting_ with him.

It was positively revolting.

2D just stood there smiling away. He was happy that he had done something to pull Murdoc out of his funk. He didn't see the silent undressing Murdoc's eyes were doing to his girlfriend or the one that his girlfriend was doing right back at Murdoc.

"Welcome to the band, luv. I'm Murdoc, you already know Mr. 2D here and this is his friend Elle Mede."

She smiled at Murdoc and then narrowed her eyes at me. I wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was afraid I'd try and steal her boyfriend or if she was afraid I'd try and steal Murdoc. While I did want to steal 2D from her I knew I never would, and never could and I would never want Murdoc so her suspicion was in vain. I was defeated.

Things with Paula went pretty well. Other than the fact that I hated her guts and she was dating my best friend she was actually a pretty good guitarist. I personally didn't think she matched the style that Murdoc was trying to go for but that may have been because I just didn't like her.

She would rub up on 2D during practice and I would have to sit there and watch it. I couldn't do anything to stop her. Honestly, what could I do? If I told her to stop she'd know that I wanted her gone and 2D all to myself. If I told her it was disgusting Murdoc would use his knowledge to his advantage and ruin me and 2D's friendship. So I endured it and imagined bashing her head in with the stupid pink guitar she carried around.

I knew something was going on between her and Murdoc but I couldn't place it. I had no evidence (other than their weird eye contact) to be certain that she was cheating on 2D. It was frustrating. Every day his smile got bigger and bigger, like he was the happiest man in the world with the best girl at his side when I knew that he was being played.

I found them in Stall 3 of the bathroom. She was sitting on the toilet, shirt, pants, and underwear gone with Murdoc right on top of her, riding her like she was a pony. Her screams were muffled by the sound of his hand clamped against it.

"Quiet luv, or D will hear you and then this little romp will have to end." He whispered.

I stood in complete shock unable to look away. I needed to vomit. This was disgusting. This was painful. I thought of 2D and the pain he would feel when he found out. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I could finally get rid of Paula but I would have to hurt my best friend to do it.

"Elle? Have you seen Paula?" I heard 2D say. He pushed into the bathroom and I heard Murdoc and Paula freeze. She cursed and he shushed her.

"Paula, uh—?" I started. Should I tell him? Would it tear him to shreds? Did I care? Yes of course I cared. "No?"

It came out as a question and I prayed that he wouldn't come and investigate but at the same time I wished he would. I heard his footsteps fall closer to the door. I heard the door creak and Paula cursed again.

"Elle?" 2D asked. "Whatchu doin' in here?"

He was standing right in front of Stall 3. He just had to turn his head and then it would all be over. Paula would be gone, but so would 2D. He'd be devastated.

"Uh, what do you think I'm doing in here?" I asked.

"You're standing in a bathroom." He stated blatantly.

"Right." I said. I searched for something better to say. "Um, ok. Well, I'd better get going."

I pushed past him and out the door. When I was out of his vision I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I waited for him to turn, I waited for the yell and the scream as Murdoc and Paula were found out. A single tear escaped my eyes as I finally heard what I was waiting for.

"What the Hell?" I heard 2D yell.

"2D, it's not what it seems!" Paula screamed back at him.

"You're on the John humping Murdoc, how is that not what it seems?" 2D yelled back.

"Now hold on a minute, hold on. Maybe we're just not looking at this the right way." I heard Murdoc try to negotiate.

"Not looking at this the right way? What is that supposed to mean?" 2D yelled back.

"D don't get mad, this was a onetime thing. Murdoc made me do it!"

"No wait just a minute!" Murdoc started angrily.

"Paula, I want you out of this band and out of this building!" 2D exclaimed. "NOW!"

I heard 2D stomping back toward the door and questioned running back to my room and let him deal with it by himself but before I had turned to go the door swung open, almost smacking me in the face, and he was there.

His black eyes were already rimming with red but there were no tears coming. I suspected when his eyes had been forced into his head so had his tear ducts, so now all he could do was sniffle. He barely gave me a second glance before walking to his room and slamming the door. I heard the lock click as he locked himself in and then the crash of an electric piano.

Paula and Murdoc left together both picking up and putting on random bits of clothing. They weren't saying anything, both still in shock at 2D's behavior. He was such a quiet guy. He took things as they came and worked with them. This was the first time he had ever blown up. I hated to admit it but as much as Paula was a terrible person, 2D really liked her and she broke his heart.

I watched her pack up her things and her pink guitar and I watched her leave Kong Studios. For now it looked like we were back at square one. We were just a bassist, a singer, and a woman who was in love with her now broken-hearted best friend.

* * *

Ok I lied. It's Paula not Russ. Sorry for all of you Russel fans that wanted to see him but I think Paula might be a big-ish part in Some Kind of Plastic so I figured we'd get a little glimpse of her today.

Yeah, yeah, I know two posts in one day. But technically, since its almost 1 in the moring its Thursday and I posted chapter 2 on Wednesday so ha.

My house makes strange noises at night. Its kind of freaking me out.


	4. Russel Hobbs

I hadn't heard or seen 2D since Paula had broken his heart and I was getting a little worried. The door to his bedroom remained locked all hours of the day and most of them in the night. I had a suspicion that he left his room in the middle of the night to grab boxes of food to eat during the day because boxes of cereal and cartons of ice cream kept disappearing on their own. It was heart breaking, seeing him in this state and I couldn't do anything to help him. He never responded when I knocked on his door. Eventually I just stopped trying.

Murdoc had gotten a word of a drummer from the States currently vacationing in England and had taken off after him. The guy had some story about how Death himself had done a drive by and killed all of his friends. Apparently, after Death had killed them their souls had all been sucked into his and now he had a rapping ghost that lived inside of him and only came out when he was asleep. I had no idea how to take his story. He couldn't have been truthful, could he? I mean a rapping ghost couldn't be real could it? Of course I did witness 2D not only get pinned, by the eye, to a cash register but I also saw him skid half a mile on his face and he's still alive today.

After about a week of basically being in the Studios by myself, Murdoc finally came back. But he didn't come back alone. This drummer guy was huge. He had been drugged or hit over the head or something but he was out cold. I had no idea how Murdoc had managed to get him all the way back to Kong Studios but when he walked in the door he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Face-ache still locked in his room?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Eh, he'll get over it eventually." He said turning back to the sleeping drummer. "She was a bad lay anyways."

"You're disgusting." I snarled.

"Luv, you keep telling me that like it's gonna hurt my feelings." He replied smirking, "Now, I'd like you to meet our new drummer, Russel."

"Russel?" I asked. "I'm guessing he didn't come here on his own accord."

"Well, the details are foggy." Murdoc said, completely avoiding my question. "But he's here now and that's what we should be focusing on."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to try and get 2D out of his room."

"Good luck." He called back laughing. "That loser ain't gonna come out soon."

I ignored him and swallowed my anger. Murdoc was a pig. There was no doubt about it. All he wanted to do was to hurt people and inch his way up in the world. It was sick and twisted and I had no idea why I stuck around. Well, there was 2D but with him locked away in his room there was no one to talk to _other _than Murdoc. That fact had started to grow really old.

I reached 2D's room and placed an ear to the door. It was silent, no piano, no zombie movie, no singing. It worried me. I knocked quietly on the door.

"'D? Are you there?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yeah." I heard him groan.

"Can I come in?"

There was more silence and then the lock clicked and the door slid open.

He looked terrible. His shock of blue hair was messier than usual and he looked like he hadn't taken a shower or changed in a couple of days. The smell of a man living in his room for a week was terrible but I figured that it wouldn't help his condition if I told him how badly he reeked.

"Oh Stuart." I whispered pulling him into a hug.

He let out a dry sob. "I really liked her, Elle." He whispered.

"I know." I said. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

His head remained on my shoulder for a moment but then he nodded. "Ok."

* * *

After a long, hot shower 2D was almost back to his normal self. At least physically, mentally he was still a total wreck. I had cleaned his room up some while he was taking a shower but once he had walked back into the room I settled down on his bed and watched him as he walked over to me and collapsed on his bed with his head in my lap.

"How could she do that to me?" he murmured.

I ran my hands through his hair and he sighed, closing his red-rimmed eyes and relaxing his body.

"I don't know Stu but she is not worth your time." I sighed.

"I hate Murdoc." He whispered. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

"I know Stu, me too."

We fell into silence for a moment before he turned his head to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"What?" I replied, slightly confused.

"You knew, you saw. That's why you were acting so strange in the bathroom. Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and looked up at the blank TV screen at the end of his bed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. But it was inevitable. I should have said something. I'm sorry."

He stared at me for a moment and then sat up. He sat there for a moment, his back to me before finally getting up and stretching his entire 6'8" frame. He turned and looked back at me.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I stared at him for a moment almost unbelieving. "No. Thanks I'm good."

He shrugged and walked out of the room leaving me very thoroughly confused.

* * *

Russel had woken up disoriented and angry. He almost throttled Murdoc to death when he realized where he was and how he'd gotten there. 2D had cowered in the corner afraid to get close to the hams that were Russel's fists. When the angry drummer turned to me he looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I stared wide eyed at him for a second utterly terrified.

"Uh, I-I'm Elle. Elle Mede. I'm just a f-friend." I stuttered.

He squinted at me.

"Why am I here?" He replied.

"Well, I'm assuming it's because you can play drums and we need a drummer for this band thing that Murdoc is working on."

He held up the choking Murdoc. "This is Murdoc?"

I nodded. 2D straightened up and smiled wickedly at Murdoc's pain. To him Murdoc's brush with death was his way of pay back.

Russel turned back to Murdoc. "Why would you ever think that I'd want to play drums for your stupid little band; especially now that you've gassed me and taken me here _against my will_?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, while 2D and I would have no hard feelings if you murdered Murdoc I don't think you want his blood on your hands. Seriously I have this feeling it's infected with some kind of virus."

"Oi!" Murdoc choked out.

Russel glared at me for a moment before dropping Murdoc on the floor. The bassist grabbed his neck and swallowed deep gulps of air. Russ sat down heavily on the chair.

"You're right."

"Look Russel, I promise we'll call you a taxi or something tomorrow but for now maybe you'd like to stay the night here. Get whatever toxins out of your system and then if you want to leave tomorrow we'll let you." I said.

"Like hell he-." Murdoc started.

"Muds shut up." I snapped. "You've done enough."

Russel looked back up at me, his milky white eyes boring into mine. "Fine. But tomorrow I'm gone."

"Deal." I said smiling. He stood up and pushed past me.

* * *

With Murdoc, the not-so-broken-hearted 2D, and Russel sleeping in the previously empty rooms of Kong I didn't feel so alone and it definitely started feeling more like a home. You know, besides the fact that I had this suspicion that I was being watched by something more than Murdoc trying to get a peek at me in my undies. But despite the new home-like feeling I couldn't sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw Paula and Murdoc and 2D's red rimmed eyes.

Finally I decided to give up and get myself a bowl of cereal and possibly watch some TV until I fell asleep. I threw the covers off of me padded down the hall to the kitchen. I noticed a light on inside, so I wasn't the only one who was having a hard time falling asleep. I pushed open the door and saw the familiar mess of blue hair.

"'D, couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

He looked up; he had black and blue bags under his eyes. As usual they were rimmed with red as if he had just finished crying. He nodded.

"I just keep seein' 'em together," He whispered, "every time I close my eyes."

I snorted. "I know what you mean."

He cracked a small smile and held up a box of Fruit Loops. "Wan' some?"

I nodded and fished out a bowl from one of the cabinets.

For a moment we both ate in silence. I looked up at him; he was staring into his bowl of cereal just munching away like there was nothing wrong.

"Are you going to be ok?" I blurted.

He looked up at me, chewing slowly. "Ok?"

"Yeah, you've been acting—I don't know—like a total zombie for the past week. I just want to make sure you're going to be ok or if I have to cut off your head to keep the virus from spreading." I said trying to make a zombie joke to lighten the mood.

He cracked a small smile at my attempt of humor and nodded.

"I think I will eventually." He whispered playing with the milk at the bottom of his bowl. "I just got to get over her is all."

He tried to smile at me but it came out as a grimace. I grimaced back at him.

He sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He shook one out for himself and then offered one to me. I shook my head and pushed the pack away from me. He shrugged and light the one perched at his lips.

"You know that takes 11 minutes off of your life, right?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess that's why I try to live in the moment."

I finished my bowl of cereal and placed it in the sink. For a moment I gazed out the window of the kitchen into the graveyard. There was an eerie calm around it like it was waiting for something. I shivered; I should really stop watching zombie movies so much.

"So are you still awake?" I heard 'D ask.

I nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"Wanna watch a zombie film?"

I laughed; it was almost like he had read my mind. I turned around. He was staring at me his head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

"I'd love to watch a zombie film with you."

"Good, because I just got this new one called Driller Killer that I haven't seen yet and I don't know if it's got whales in it or not. I need someone to be there if there is."

I laughed again. The action felt good, it felt right. I hadn't laughed in a long time. It was almost like it was me and Stuart Pot in the record store again before Murdoc had interrupted.

We walked quietly back to 2D's room careful not to wake Murdoc or Russel and got comfy on his bed as he popped in the DVD. As the opening credits flashed across the screen I could feel my eyes grow heavy. I realized that maybe it wasn't the feeling of something watching me that had kept me awake that night. Maybe it was just the fact that I needed the feel of my best friend next to me, not locked in his room crying about some girl who broke his heart and wasn't worth his time.

* * *

So my computer has this thing where the background photo changes every 15 minutes and I have a variety of pictures in the loop. Everytime I open up the Some Kind of Plastic word document the picture turns into a Gorillaz picture, I think its a sign.

Next up: Noodle. Finally. I'm excited to write about her. I have this really good idea which you will probably figure out in a heart beat since you guys are super smart but I don't care, I'm proud of it. :)

Keep the reviews coming. I'd say if you review I'd write faster but then I'd probably be lying. My creativity comes and goes. Its some kind of condition I swear.

Stay classy.


	5. Noodle and Rachel Stevens

I woke up the next morning on a moving pillow. It inflated and then deflated almost like it was breathing. I swear I could hear its heart beat. _Thump thump thump_. I heard it sigh and then a hand fell on to my waist. I twisted my head upwards to see what exactly I was sleeping on. That's when I saw 2D, he was still sound asleep, his black eyes hidden to the world. He twitched a little in his sleep and I wondered what he was dreaming about. I saw a small smile form on his lips and the hand on my waist pulled me a little closer. My heart was racing, what should I do? Should I wake him up before he says or does anything embarrassing?

Turns out I didn't have to decide what to do. Russel too that time to storm through the door jerking 2D awake.

"K, its morning. I want to be out of this shit hole." He snarled.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." I murmured.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Russel folded his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"Ok, ok. Let's get you that taxi." I said stretching and climbing out of 2D's bed.

As I started toward the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen the doorbell to Kong rang out loud and long. I heard Murdoc yell something about answering the door and then I heard him yell.

"What the bloody hell?" he screamed.

Dropping the phone, I sprinted to the front door. I didn't really care if Murdoc got murdered at the front door but the fact that whoever it was could come inside and then kill me, 2D, and Russel (who was already impatient to get out of this building) was just a risk I didn't want to take.

"What is it, Muds?" I asked when I reached him.

He pointed at the giant box in the hallway.

"Someone FedEx'd me this. Who would send me something this huge?"

I stared at it. "Do you even know what's inside?"

He shrugged. "It says it's fragile. Maybe some rabid fan is sending me something?"

"Really? You haven't even produced any music."

"I wasn't talking about music, luv." Murdoc said shining his gross nails on his shirt, "I was in the movie business for a while."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Really? I never saw you in anything?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you were a porn movie watcher."

I stared at him, at a loss for words. Finally I just shook my head and looked back at the giant FedEx crate. For a moment I thought I heard a faint rattling and a twang of a guitar string. I looked around for anything to pry the box open. Russel, who had been standing in the back the entire time, was getting a little impatient so he forced his way to the crate and pried it open with his bare hands.

The last thing I expected to be in that box was a little girl. She looked to be about 10 years old. She had a guitar slung over her back and a helmet like thing on her head. She looked around at each of us and smiled.

"Noodle-san." She said.

"Is that your name?" I asked.

She stared at me and then let lose a stream of gibberish. Or maybe it was Japanese. I wasn't entirely sure. I just knew I couldn't understand her.

"Aw hell no." I heard Russel swear. "I can't leave now. Ya'll are gonna kill this little girl."

He turned to Murdoc. "I'll stay," he snarled, "but only for her."

Murdoc's face nearly split in half. Not only did he have this new guitarist that had literally had just arrived in the mail but he also had a drummer. His band was complete.

* * *

Practice, the real thing, started almost immediately. Murdoc had some lyrics and chords written out that he grudgingly turned over to 2D. Locking himself in his room again, 'D finished up the songs with his own lyrics. And finally the band, now named Gorillaz, was actually becoming a legitimate thing. The fact that they could be huge was just now starting to hit me. It was no longer just Murdoc's crazy plan inside his head. It was real.

In the time that the band wasn't practicing we all helped out teaching Noodle how to speak English. It wasn't that hard, she had a natural tendency to pick things up really quickly. However, when we asked her if that was something she had inherited or something she just learned how to do over the years she would just stare blankly at us and then start speaking quickly in Japanese.

Russel took to her as if she was his own daughter or something. We knew that was the reason he stayed was because of her but he went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable. He frequently sent murderous glares in Murdoc's direction making sure he knew that the only reason he and Noodle were there was because of him.

Since there were only four rooms and now, there were five people living in Kong some arrangements had to be made. Murdoc was perfectly fine with kicking me out and letting me find somewhere else to live ("She's not even part of the band! What's the point? What is she bringing to the table?") but not only did 2D step in but so did Russel and Murdoc's plan of getting rid of me was silenced.

Instead I moved in with 2D. It wasn't completely awkward, he had an extra futon that he wasn't really using and, truth be told, falling asleep at night to the sound of his breathing was nice.

"Elle?" 2D whispered one night after we had turned out the lights.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Why don't you call me Stuart anymore?"

I paused for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know. 2D kind of stuck. I call you Stuart occasionally."

I heard him sigh. "I miss being Stuart." He murmured.

I sat up and looked at his silhouette. "Why?" I asked.

He pulled his skinny frame up and sat cross-legged on the bed. "I don't know. I feel like that part of me is gone now." He sighed again.

"I don't think it's gone." I whispered, "I think it's like your eyes, it's still inside of you. Just in there deep."

He was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I met someone new."

I feel back onto my pillow. "Oh." I whispered. "So you're over Paula?"

He shifted in the bed. "Yeah, I think so."

I turned on my side and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

I heard him lie back down and murmur "Ok."

That night my dreams were full of Murdoc and Paula-like women. And the locked door to 2D's room with his broken heart at my feet.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was alone. 2D's bed was made up and his bedroom door wide open. I kicked off my covers and went to investigate.

I met Russ and Noodle in the kitchen, Noodle was jabbering away mixing Japanese with American.

"Hey have either of you seen 2D?" I asked.

Russ shrugged. "I think he left about an hour ago. He said something about a Rachel girl."

"Rachel?" I asked. "Who is Rachel?"

"Hell if I know." Russ scoffed before turning back to Noodle who smiled at me and went back to her cereal.

I turned to leave when I ran into Murdoc. He grabbed my arms and leered down at me.

"You did fall from Heaven, didn't you? Well I don't worry I've caught you." He said smiling at me with his green and yellow teeth.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelped, twisting away from him.

He was wearing only his tighty whities. I felt sorry for Noodle. Only 10 years old and she's already exposed to losers like this.

Murdoc scowled at me for a moment longer and then looked around.

"Oi, where's that face-ache?" He snarled, "Practice begins in five minutes."

I shrugged, "Apparently he's out meeting up with his new girlfriend, Rachel Something."

Murdoc stared at me for a moment and then his lips split open in an evil smirk. "Bet that tears you up inside doesn't it, luv?"

I stared at him my mouth agape for a moment. I considered smacking him but that would only confirm that what Murdoc had said was true and I wasn't even sure I wanted to admit it. Russel looked confused, his head switching between me and Murdoc.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He asked.

I scoffed at Murdoc. "Nothing. Murdoc is talking crazy as usual."

With that I pushed past him and stalked back toward 2D's room. I heard Murdoc laugh and then he coughed, it sounded like he had gotten socked in the stomach by a Russel's meaty fist. Then I heard the door open and 2D's laugh lit up the whole studio. But his light-hearted laugh was intertwined with a woman's laugh. It was probably that Rachel chick. I debated with myself on whether I should turn around and meet this Rachel or keep heading to 2D's room. I knew the right thing was to meet our new guest but she was just another Paula. I knew it. I could feel it.

Reluctantly I turned and headed back into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was how beautiful she was. I could understand why 2D would ask her out, she looked like a reasonably nice person but I hadn't seen her act around others yet and I wanted to keep my grudge on her for a little bit longer. The second thing I saw was her hand in his and the fact that every now and then 2D would stop talking or listening and turn and look at their joined hands with the biggest smile on his face. He really liked this Rachel girl.

He locked eyes with me, "Rach, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Elle."

She smiled at me and held out a hand. "Hi Elle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel. Rachel Stevens."

I forced a smile and grudgingly took her hand and shook it.

Murdoc slid up behind me and leered at her. "Well, hello beautiful."

Rachel turned to him smiling but that smile quickly slid off her face.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" was the first thing she said to him. She turned bright red and looked away from him.

He showed his green and yellow teeth and smirked at her, "Do you like the view, luv?" He said pointing to his grungy underwear.

I pulled Rachel away from him, though I didn't like her I didn't want her to suffer like _that_.

"Don't worry about him. He does that to me all the time. I just ignore it. It's kind of like the really annoying kids, if you encourage them they annoy you longer but if you ignore them they go back to other business. You get used to it." I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said, sounding grateful. "Does he walk around in his tighty whities all the time?"

I shrugged. "Nah. Just most of it."

She laughed and I'm sad to say it was contagious. I joined in with her laughter a few seconds later and then realized that I was befriending 2D's girlfriend.

The world is a strange place sometimes.

* * *

So I'm sorry if this chapter is a piece of shit. I started out liking the whole Noodle arrival thing and then it just kind of spiraled out of control and I had no idea where I wanted to go with it so I just let it go on its on course and then BLAH, this is what happened. So I'm sorry if it didn't live up to the standards that you readers might have expected.

I can feel a Writers Block coming on. I'll try to surpress it.

Other than that there isn't much news. I'm going to be going to Georgia in a week or so, so my updates might be a little slow for a few days then but I'll warn you in advance

Stay classy.


	6. The Flight and Fight

With another woman my age to talk to, having Rachel wasn't as bad to have around as I thought it would be. Whenever the band was busy practicing or writing songs she and I would find something to do, even occasionally leaving Kong to find some place for a nice coffee or something. I would tell her about my boy problems (without mentioning any names) and she would complain about Murdoc.

"I just don't get it. Why is he always on me? He's ruined a couple of my shirts already." She complained.

I shrugged, "He just wants to get in your pants, just like every other girl he's met. He's still trying to sleep with me. And 2D's last girlfriend fell victim to it pretty easily."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

I sighed.

"Well, her name was Paula and she was our guitarist before Noodle. She slept with Murdoc in the restroom."

Rachel scoffed, "The bathroom?"

"Stall three." I laughed, "Anyways, 2D found out and kicked her out of the band. It tore him up inside."

Rachel swirled her coffee around in the bottom of her cup. She looked a little distraught.

"Did he just ask me out to get over her?" she murmured. I almost didn't hear her.

"What? No. He really likes you. Seriously, his entire face lights up when he sees you." I said trying to make her feel better but really just making me feel terrible.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Elle. That makes me feel loads better."

I forced a smile, "Yeah, let's go back, they might need us for some input or something."

She agreed and we piled back into Murdoc's geep. We rode back in silence, or at least I did. She was tried to make conversation with me but I just looked out the window and pretended that I didn't hear her. She seemed a little confused and hurt, which reminded me too much of 2D. When we got back I forced a smile at her to make her think that I wasn't angry at her or anything (because that would be a hell of a story to tell) and then made my way into 2D's room.

When I opened the door, he was lying in his bed reading a comic book. I greeted him and then sat down on my futon.

"Hey, where'd you and Rach go?" He asked, putting his comic down to look at me.

I shrugged. "Starbucks."

He nodded, "Oh ok. Hey, are you ok? You've been acting strange ever since Rachel arrived."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird having an extra person around is all. I'm just still getting used to her."

He chuckled a little, "Well you know she's not living here. She's just visiting for a while."

I nodded and looked away. "Right. I know that."

I could feel his eyes still on me, questioning why I was this way. I didn't know what I could tell him. 'Oh, yeah, the only reason I'm like this is because I'm madly in love with you and you just don't see it.' That would really work out well. I might as well just take me and 2D's friendship and flush it down the toilet. I looked back up at 2D, he looked like he was going to say something or at least get off his bed and join me on my futon but that was when Rachel took the time to come around the corner and smile at him.

"Hey 'D." She called and just like that I was forgotten. 2D's face lit up and it was just him and Rachel.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I mumbled and quickly left the room before I could see anything else between him and his girlfriend.

I escaped to the recording studio where Noodle and Russel were playing around with the equipment. Russ would record a beat and the Noodle would make up a guitar riff that seemed outrageously hard for a 10 year old guitarist. They looked up at the sound of my feet on the floor.

"Hey Elle!" Russel called, waving a big hand at me. "What's goin' on?"

I shrugged and sank down into one of the office chairs. "Nothing much. I'm just trying to get away from 2D and Rachel."

Russel's brow furrowed. "I don't think they're that bad in public, why is it botherin' you?"

I fiddled with a button on the control panel. "It's no reason. I just don't want to see him get hurt again."

Russel stared at me for a few more seconds before bursting into loud chuckles. "Oh man, you got it _bad_." He said, wiping his eyes.

I looked up at him angrily, "What do you mean?"

He laughed some more "You're in love with 2D. Man, when did that happen?"

I glared at him for a minute, refusing to break down and tell him. That would just make things really awkward. I hardly knew this Russel guy. Yeah, he had stuck up for me when Murdoc tried to hit on me and yeah, he seemed really capable of taking care of Noodle but to tell him my deep dark secret seemed to be almost too much. He smiled at me and I felt like he was trying to break the wall that I was putting up.

"You know I won't tell him." He said he pointed toward Noodle, "And you know she won't either, will ya Noodle?"

Noodle shook her head and smiled hugely at me.

I sighed. "I fell in love with 2D when I was 15, happy?"

Russel clapped a hand on my shoulder. It really hurt and I was afraid that he had dislocated it or something. "Girl, are you happy?"

"I'm happy that he's happy." I said holding my head up high.

"Right." He said, shaking his head and turning back to the control panel. "Ok, Noodle try that riff again."

I leaned back and closed my eyes, willing everything away. I listened to Noodle play a slow couple of notes, it sounded sweet, almost like a love song. _Maybe in time, he'll want to be mine._ I thought. My eyes popped open. I looked around for something I could write on. There was a notebook open on the ground at my feet. It looked like it had lyrics and such written all over it. I picked it up and flipped through it. There was only one page in the back that hadn't been written on. I ripped it out and searched for a pen.

_Maybe in time, he'll want to be mine_, I wrote. I furrowed my brow at the words. If I gave this song to the Gorillaz then 2D would be singing it and he wouldn't sing about wanting a guy. I erased _he'll_ and put in _you'll_.

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine._

I smiled at it; I could make this work.

* * *

Whenever 2D and Rachel got too cozy or if Murdoc got too drunk and touchy then I would just pull out that piece of paper and work on my song. It made me feel better; it let me feel like I was telling 2D how I felt without having the risk of losing his friendship.

The band had played a few gigs and had eventually gotten signed. They were now currently working on their first album which they were just naming 'Gorillaz' to keep it simple. Murdoc was on Cloud 9. There was nothing that could bring him down; he even stopped flirting with Rachel and me for a while, which was a refreshing change; but it wasn't long before he was back to his old antics. Now that he was on his way to being a huge star he needed chicks.

Rachel and I hadn't really hung out since that day at Starbucks and I could see why. I had been a total bitch, ignoring her on the way back to Kong Studios. I felt terrible but I wasn't entirely sure what I could do to ask for her forgiveness. She didn't seem to be angry at me but every now and then I'd catch her looking at me with this confused expression. At first I thought that maybe Russel or even Noodle had broken their promise and told Rachel about my love for her boyfriend but it just seemed that Rachel was wondering what she had done to jeopardize our friendship.

"So, you seem to be doing better." She said one day during rehearsal.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I muttered, smiling sheepishly at her.

She smiled back at me, "No worries. You probably had a lot on your mind or something."

I gave her a relieved smile, she didn't suspect anything, "Yeah, you get that way when Murdoc's trying to surprise you in his underwear."

She laughed and I saw 2D smile as he sang into the mic.

_I'm happy, I'm feeling glad, I've got sunshine in a bag._

Rachel watched him for a moment, smiling. But as rehearsal went on her smile melted into a grim expression. She looked like she was close to tears. I patted her arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

She turned to me, "I think I have to break up with 2D."

I couldn't tell but it seemed like my heart leapt and fell at the same time. "W-why?"

She fiddled with her fingers a little, "Murdoc." She whispered.

My heart definitely fell at that. "What do you mean?"

"He keeps ambushing me at random points in the day, like taking me by surprise is going to scare me into sleeping with him." She sniffled a little, "I love 2D, I really do, but I just can't handle Murdoc anymore."

My mouth fell open, I tried to form words but none would come. Just like that Murdoc had ruined 2D's chance with his girlfriend again. I just didn't get it. What did Murdoc have against 'D? Was he _trying_ to mess up everything? Rachel looked distraught. I saw her catch 2D's eye and try to smile at him. It came out more like a grimace and immediately he looked concerned. While he may not have been the brightest crayon in the box he knew when something was up.

Practice ended well, everyone was really excited. They were getting really good. Murdoc was sure he was going to become famous and have hundreds and thousands of dollars. 2D smiled at how well the band was going but I could see he just wanted to get away and see what was up with Rachel. She had left to go to the bathroom (which I suspected was just a cover to compose herself before she left 2D) a few minutes ago and I could tell 'D didn't want to bother her. It was either that or he didn't want to be in the bathroom that Murdoc and Paula were in.

"What's up with Rach?" He asked me, his eyes pleading for an answer.

I shook my head, heart breaking. "I don't know." I lied.

He looked anxiously toward the door. "So she didn't tell you?"

"'D, I'm not the one to tell you. You have to hear from Rachel. I'm sorry." I whispered.

He looked down at me, eyes wide in confusion and worry.

I heard Rachel cough and both 2D and I looked up. She was standing in the doorway trying to smile and make everything seem ok. I felt terrible seeing her. I wanted to hate her because she was going to hurt 2D but I just couldn't. I hated Murdoc. This was the second time he had ruined things. I saw her point to the hallway and I knew she was pulling him away from everyone else so we wouldn't see her (or his) eventual breakdown.

I turned away and joined Russel, Noodle, and Murdoc. Murdoc was staring at the door where the two had just left.

"What are they doing? Going to have a congratulatory shag?" he scoffed.

I looked back to the door. "Something like that." I whispered, almost wishing it were true.

I heard him huff, "Who needs her anyways? It's not like I created this band or anything but no. She just wants to sleep with the singer. Not the brains behind this operation."

"Muds, shut up." I heard Russel say.

Everyone fell silent and I heard a muffled sob come from outside. I couldn't tell if it was Rachel or 2D. Russel opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Rachel walked back in with 2D right behind her. She grabbed her jacket off of the couch, smiled sadly at me, hugged 2D tightly, and then turned and walked out of the room and out of our lives.

2D sat down heavily on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Whoa." I heard Murdoc whisper. "What was that about, mate?"

'D didn't say anything. He didn't move. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Stu." I whispered, hoping that his real name would help calm him down a little. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"It's all Murdoc's fault." He groaned.

I heard Murdoc scoff.

"Oi, it's not my fault that she left you." I heard him call.

2D flew off the couch and tackled Murdoc to the ground before I could even register he had pulled his head off my shoulder.

"She _left_ me because _you_ kept trying to _sleep_ with her." He said, throwing punches left and right. Murdoc fought back but there was no point, 2D was running on anger and he had the advantage on Murdoc.

"Stu! Stuart!" I yelled, "Stop it!"

I tried pulling him off of Murdoc but not only was the singer trying to kill the bassist but he was 6'8" and at least 15 pounds heavier than me. I looked helplessly at Russel who was staring at the pair in shock.

"Russel! Help!" I exclaimed.

He seemed to snap out of his daze and finally he grabbed 2D around the waist and pulled him away from the cowering bassist. 2D fought against Russel's arm trying to launch himself back at Murdoc.

"You ruined _everything_ _AGAIN_." He screamed at him.

Murdoc picked himself off of the floor and brushed himself off. He glared at 2D.

"If you weren't the voice behind the band, you'd be kicked out." He snarled. He glared at all of us one last time before storming out of the room.

When Murdoc turned the corner 'D lost his adrenaline. He fell limp in the drummer's arm, Russel was hesitant to let him down but as the minutes passed and 2D didn't do anything to fight back he slowly lowered him back down to the ground. As he hit the floor 2D curled his legs up into his chest and buried his head in his knees. I bent down and ran my hand through his blue hair before pulling him into a hug.

Once again, 2D was a broken hearted mess. I was beginning to realize that when it came to love he was really fragile. It made my heart hurt.

* * *

So this chapter turned out better than I expected. So what do you guys think? Is it too cliche that she's writing El Manana? Let me know.

I have this feeling that I might be making 2D ooc. Blah. Writing is hard.

Oh well, I do it because I love it. And I love you guys. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Seriously, it make my day.

Stay classy.


	7. Fame At Last

So before I begin I'd like to talk to you guys just because you are all awesome. :)

**Typewriter Bird**: Thanks for keeping me going in the first chapter. And thanks for catching my mistake, I'm terrible at catching them myself.

**K3RR W33ZY**: You're name is awesome and you have awesome ideas. I use the word awesome too much. But that discribes you so...Awesome.

**Gimme back that fillet o' fish**: Ditto with the name thing, and thanks for loving Elle. She loves you (all) too! And if you don't wanna stay classy that's cool but just so you know its the way to go.

**2DLivesForever**: Wow, all-time favorite fanfiction? Jeez, that means a lot to me, thanks so much. I'll try to keep it up

**KirbanLove23**: I'm sooo glad it wasn't too cheesy. My stories usually always turn out cheesy. But I guess this one didn't. That's good.

* * *

With Rachel gone Kong Studios seemed a little less crowded but a little bit more unbearable to be in. Days would pass where all I wanted to do was pack my bags and find somewhere else to live but one thing always pulled me back and I'm assuming those of you out there paying attention to my story know what that one thing was.

2D.

While he hadn't locked himself in his room and threw his new piano around (we had to buy him a new one after Paula left, he abused it pretty badly) he did throw himself into his music, writing songs that weren't entirely good but not completely bad. Most of them were about love and how much it hurts to lose it.

Speaking of songs, my song, still unnamed, was burning a hole in my pocket. I'd worked on it a little since my revelation but, let's face it; I wasn't much of a songwriter. Nothing was coming to me. I was considering ways I could slip it to 2D without it being totally obvious that it was from me or about him. Of course I had no idea how I could do that either. I had considered placing it on his piano in the middle of the night and then blaming the music elves or something when he woke up and found it.

Murdoc and 2D still weren't talking. Murdoc wouldn't even look at 2D, even when they were practicing. It seemed that Rachel had broken whatever relationship the two had had. It was nice for 2D, he finally got a break from Murdoc's terrorizing but that only meant that he redoubled his efforts to get in my pants.

"C'mon luv, don't you want to get a taste of Murdoc Niccals, king of the heap?" he asked me one morning as we were watching TV.

"Hmmm…let me think, no." I said, taking a swig of my coffee. "I don't care how many times you ask me, I'm not going to sleep with you."

He scoffed, "You say that now but just you wait. You'll be begging for me."

I tipped my mug at him, "You've told me that too."

Russel chuckled and then punched Murdoc in the arm. I wasn't entirely sure if it was on purpose or if he was just joking around. Either way Murdoc winced in pain and rubbed his arm. Noodle was nestled comfortably against 2D's arm. Those two had taken to each other almost like she had taken to Russel, only 'D seemed to be more like a brother or a best friend to her. It was cute. I'd see him giving her piggy back rides throughout the Studios.

"Murdoc-san," I heard her say, turning her head to look at Murdoc, "I do not think that she wants you."

Murdoc stared at her, his mouth wide open. Once he realized that he had nothing to say to Noodle that didn't have a swear word he shook his head and went back to watching the news.

Since the release of the Gorillaz first CD their popularity was going up. They got thousands of fan mail every day; rumors started sprouting about every single band member (and even a few about myself). The most outrageous were the handful of rumors that 2D had fathered about seven illegitimate children.

"Seven? Jeez, 'D where'd you get the time to do all those women?" Russel joked clapping him on the back.

2D stared blankly at the story in the magazine. "I have no idea. I don't remember." He looked up anxiously, his eyes terrified, "Did they drug me and rape me?"

I laughed, "'D he was just joking. It's just rumors."

He smiled at me, relieved. "Good."

I saw Murdoc shake his head and roll his eyes but he didn't say anything. He had gotten his fair share of fan mail, including one girl's 'lucky bra' which I saw him happily hang up in his Winnebago.

Not only had fan mail arrived but also video offers. It seemed like a dozen people wanted to do a video on their song 'Tomorrow Comes Today.' Murdoc had taken a handful of them and narrowed it down from there. From then he actually called upon Russ, Noodle, and 2D (once again I was left out because I 'wasn't bringing anything to the table so why should I have a say in what happens to the band.') and finally a director was chosen. They began filming 'Tomorrow Comes Today' almost immediately.

The shoot definitely kept the band's mind off of the pressure of staying in the limelight. Instead of coming home and collapsing on his bed, 2D would spend nearly entire nights sitting up in his bed scribbling ideas for future songs. It got a little annoying when I was trying to sleep but I figured as long as he wasn't crying over Rachel then it wasn't a big deal. If it got too bad I could bunk with Noodle or something.

One night, when 2D actually went to bed instead of writing, we were both lying awake waiting for one of us to say something.

"Hey 'D?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I heard him whisper.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If you guys get really big, promise me that you won't become a douche bag like Murdoc and sleep with girls and talking shit about others just because you can."

I heard him sit up, "Do you honestly think that I would do that?"

I looked up at him, "No, but I just want to hear you promise you won't."

There was a long pause before I heard him chuckle, "Promise."

I laughed quietly and we fell back into silence.

"Elle?" I heard him ask. "Do you want to come up here for the night?"

I sat up, "Why?"

I heard the covers rustle and saw his shoulders bob up and down, "I don't know, I feel like I don't hang out with you enough anymore."

I laughed, "So now is the perfect time?"

"Look, do you want to come up here and sleep with me or not?"

The awkward question hung in the air for a moment before I threw off my covers.

"Yeah, hold on."

I heard him shift to give me more room and then I saw the covers lift, he was holding the sheets for me. When I got comfortable my head was lying on his chest, I could hear his heart beat. It was racing. I wondered why. I looked up to ask him but he was staring up at the ceiling, contemplating.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

"Us." He whispered.

Of all the things I thought he would say that was not one of them. I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to say to that.

"Oh." I murmured. "What about us?"

He shrugged, his shoulders lifting my head a few inches and then back down.

"Just us. The way we used to be compared to the way we are now."

I fiddled with my fingers for a moment. What was I supposed to say to that? This situation was going from nice to awkward quickly.

"So, have many things changed?" I whispered, realizing that the tips of our noses were touching. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and prayed that in the dim light he couldn't see it.

"A few things have." He breathed.

I could smell him, his scent hadn't changed much. He still smelled like tobacco, incense, and dust but he also had a musky smell. He smelled almost more…manly, if that was possible. An intense urge to reach up and kiss him overcame me. I could feel my hand subconsciously sliding up his chest to his cheek.

"I think we've both matured since those days at the record store." 2D's voice pulled me back from the high I was currently in.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Definitely." I whispered. I shook my head a little to clear it further. He looked at me, concerned.

"Are you ok? You're acting a bit weird." He said putting a hand to my forehead like he was checking my temperature.

"I'm just…" I scrambled for an excuse, "tired. That's all. It's been a long day. You know with being famous and getting fan mail and…just everything. Good night!" I squeaked.

I turned away from him quickly, hoping my blush hadn't been seen or felt. My heart was racing and for a moment I panicked thinking he had heard it. After a few minutes though I took a deep breath and heard him singing softly to himself (or was it to me?).

"_Starshine/Never gonna find me/Starshine/They ain't gonna find me._"

I took a deep breath. As I fell asleep I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and his lips kiss the top of my head.

"Good night, Elle." I heard him whisper before the darkness of sleep overcame me.

* * *

Okie doke guys. This probably WON'T be the last update of the week, but just in case it is I want to tell you guys that I'll be leaving to see my (grand) folks in Georgia on Friday so I won't be able to update. They have a computer but I want to spend as much time with them as possible, since I don't get to see them very often. But I promise if any sudden inspiration over comes me I will scribble it down somewhere and then, whenever I get back, I will write it down in a chapter and post it ASAP.

Onto other news, did you guys see the MTV Music and Movie Awards? Mark and Will's high flying act was probably my favorite. That and Tom Cruise and JLo's dance number. And whoelse thinks that Twilight didn't deserve to win Best Movie? Boo. Harry Potter had it in the bag. They had good effects, great actors, and a well-developed story line. What does Twilight have? Abs and pretty faces. That's it.

And that's all for other news. Sorry if any of you are Twilight lovers. But before you criticize me read a Harry Potter book and then look me in the eyes and tell me Twilight is better. Thankyouverymuch.

haha, ok, I'm done now. Stay classy.


	8. An Alcoholic Detour

Since the band had grown astronomically since the release of their first album, ideas that had once sounded completely stupid were now actually sounding plausible. Case in point, Murdoc decided that he wanted to create a movie about the Gorillaz. Not only that but he hired some guy to put cameras in all of the rooms that linked immediately to the internet. He said it was to bring the fans into the lives of the band members and hoist their fame even higher. It seemed like he wanted Gorillaz to take over the world something that I frankly didn't want to think about. Murdoc was crazy enough without extreme power in his hands.

Since the night that I had fallen asleep in 2D's arms things had been a little awkward. It almost seemed like something had changed between me and 'D. He didn't know how to touch me anymore, barely putting a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't entirely sure if I should be hurt by it or hopeful that I might actually have a chance with him. I did see him talking on his phone a lot which could have just been a publisher or something but there was something about how he cradled the phone to his ear and smiled that told me otherwise.

Had he met another woman?

For some reason or another (he claimed it was for 'bonding time') Murdoc ordered that we have a sleep over in the living room. He had smiled disgustingly at me and I knew that it was probably another ploy to try and get in my pants. 2D had shrugged and taken it all in stride. Russ had scoffed at it and rolled his eyes but when he saw the wiggling eyebrows Murdoc was sending my way he cleared his throat and glared at him. Noodle smiled widely and went to her room to pull together her sleeping things.

The night had stared out well, 2D had brought his favorite zombie movies which made Russel a little uneasy seeing as Noodle was still about 11 or 12 years old. Then as we all were settling down to go to sleep there was a moment of awkward silence before 2D whispered something to all of us.

"I'm thinking of seeing Paula again."

"What?" Both Murdoc and I blurted out.

I sat up and glared at him "Why? Why would you go back to that _skank_?" I hissed. "She _slept_ with _Murdoc. _What about her could possibly be _attractive_ to you?"

He shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know, everyone deserves a second chance?"

"Not Paula." I spat. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I lay back down and covered my face with my pillow. How could he be so stupid? Why? Why Paula? Was that why he couldn't touch me because he knew how I felt about Paula? This was too much. I threw off my blankets and stalked away.

"Where are you going?" Murdoc started angrily, "This is bonding time and you can't leave because I still haven't tried a line on you."

I laughed bitterly at his half-joke, "I'm going for a drink."

I didn't wait for an answer from Murdoc or 2D. I grabbed a hoodie hanging off of the couch and made my way down to the garage. I saw Murdoc's Winnebago lit up in the back but I pulled the keys to the Geep off of the key hook. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but by the time 2D or Murdoc or even Russ and Noodle rounded the corner I had taken off, flying out of the garage and off to the nearest pub. When it came to Paula I needed hard liquor.

* * *

A few couple shots later I was completely smashed. I had never been one to hold my alcohol but at that point in the night I didn't want to be able to make a complete coherent thought.

"Yo, Bobb-ay, hit me." I said holding up my empty glass.

"You sure about that, Elle? You've had quite a few glasses." He said worriedly, "I don't want you to end up in the hospital with a pipe down your throat."

"Less talky-talky, more drinky-drinky." I slurred, shoving the glass back at his face. "Now."

The bartender stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and filling my glass. I could hear him mumbling about not wanting to get sued if I die or something like that but I was busy downing my glass and wallowing in my pity.

I heard the bell above the door ring as another customer entered the bar.

"Hey Bob, I'll have a beer." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to look to the man sitting next to me. I saw the bartender hand Murdoc a beer and I saw Murdoc smile before putting the bottle do his lips and taking a gulp of the beverage. He turned to me and smiled with a look on his face that looked curiously like pity. But that might have been the alcohol in my system talking.

"Hey Elle." He said hoisting his bottle to toast me.

"'ello." I slurred, trying to hold my empty glass up to him but tipping it too far and spilling the ice all over the counter. I turned to the bartender "Another, Bobby."

He looked over at Murdoc who twitched his head in a 'no' gesture.

"She'll just have water, thanks." I heard Murdoc say.

"Nooooo, Mudsy, I want to drink until I can't feel anymore." I said, pushing my drink at the bartender, "Another one Bobb-ay."

He sighed and shook his head "No, Elle, I can't do that. You've already had too many."

I slammed my glass down on the counter. "Bullshit. I'm hardly drunk. Give me another."

I could feel myself sliding but I didn't know what I was sliding from until my ass had hit the floor.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little drunk." I said, giggling madly.

"Oi." I heard Murdoc whisper. He threw back his head, finishing off his beer and reached down to pick me up from the floor. "C'mon luv. We're going to go back home."

I shook my head and pouted like a five year old. "No, I don't want to go back to 2D. He is-." I paused trying to find an adjective I could use to describe that no good singer 2D. "dumb." I finished lamely.

"Right, well, how about we go for a ride then? Maybe it will help you clear your head?" He asked, his hand still outstretched waiting for me to accept it.

I thought for a moment. I looked coyly at him. "You aren't going to try anything with me are you? Because I'm very drunk and you could probably take advantage of me if you wanted. Which I know you do." I giggled at him.

A strange look passed over his face. He looked like he was contemplating taking advantage of me later but he shook his head, clearing his own head and looked down sternly at me.

"You know, as much as I'd like to shag you it just doesn't seem right when you're in this kind of state." He said.

I stared blankly at him. "Wow that is very cons-com-nice of you." I said struggling for the right word.

He sighed and reached down, pulling me up and over his shoulder. I found this all very funny and started giggling like mad. As Murdoc walked out of the bar I tried to pull myself up to blow Bobby a kiss.

"Thanks for all the drinkssss!" I called.

"Ok, now let's get you buckled in." Murdoc said, more or less throwing me down into the passenger seat and buckling me in.

"Wait a minute, if I came here in the Geep," I hiccupped, "and you came in…whatever car you came in, who's going to take the other car home?"

He shrugged, "Someone else will get it I guess. Let's worry about that later. For now, we should just get you home and sober."

I giggled even though a part of me wondered what was funny about that. "'K, Mudsy."

I reached over and played with a piece of his hair. He flinched away from me, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his green knuckles were white. I giggled and twirled his hair around my finger.

"You know, you're actually kind of cute."I whispered to him. He looked over at me his eyes wide.

"You have way too many drinks in your system, luv. We can continue how cute I am when you're sober."

Murdoc didn't even try and take me up to my room after we parked in the garage. I wasn't entirely sure if it was because 2D was most likely in there trying to sleep or the fact that I was screaming random words as loud as I could in the echoing room.

"PENIS." I shouted, giggling like mad.

"Luv you've got to be quiet alright? We're just going to go into my Winnebago, alright?"

I smiled slyly at him. "What are we going to do there, Mudsy? Are you going to take me?"

He stared at me before looking up to the sky like he was sending a prayer.

"Sweet Satan," I heard him whisper, "This girl is going to ruin me."

He quickly unlocked the door to the Winnebago and led me over to the couch. He sat down beside me and started to check and make sure I wasn't suffering from alcohol poisoning. I wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, I had never had to check for alcohol poisoning before and I was pretty sure he had never had to either. In my drunken stupor I realized how close he was to me and how much I really wanted to kiss something.

I slowly sat up, locking eye contact with him. I felt my hand trail up his arm to his cheek but I knew I had no control over it. The alcohol had completely taken over my body.

"Murdoc, do you want to kiss me?" I whispered to him.

His eyes were wide, almost frightened. "Yes." He whispered back.

"Then why don't you do it already?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a moment, looking into my eyes and then down to my lips "Because you are very drunk." He stated, like he was trying not only to convince me but to convince himself.

"I don't care." I whispered before filling the gap between him and me.

At first he fought back, trying to push me away but then he gave in to his desires and kissed me back with such ferocity that it was hard to keep up with him. His hands were scrambling around my body trying to hold me everywhere at once. I could feel something building up in my stomach. I just didn't know what it was. I turned my head away from his lips to try and figure out what that feeling was. He didn't care, his lips traveled down my jaw and onto my neck.

"What's a matter, luv?" He whispered between kisses.

I remained silent, contemplating the feeling. Then I realized what that feeling was. I pushed him off of me just before all the alcohol and food I had consumed in the past 24 hours came up spewing all over his already disgusting floor.

I could feel the tears running down my face as I realized what had just happened. There was a strange sobbing noise coming from nearby and I realized that the noise was coming from me. Murdoc looked around awkwardly wondering whether he should hold me, leave me, or vomit himself. I looked up at him through my tears.

"Why doesn't he love me?" I asked, not quite to Murdoc but not quite to myself.

He shrugged and looked down at his lap. "Sometimes things just don't work out that way, luv."

I fell back onto the couch and wiped my eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? You're usually so disgusting."

He shrugged again and looked up at me, "Someone always needs somebody." He whispered.

He patted my shoulder awkwardly and got up. He stepped around the pool of vomit and went into the bathroom. He came out wearing a mask with a bottle of something and a rag, probably to clean up my mess.

"Murdoc," I whispered as I was slipping into an alcohol induced sleep. He looked up at me. "Thank you."

I could see the corners of his mouth come up from his mask. "No problem, luv. I'll let you get all better and then I can go back to chasing something that I can't have."

I laughed and fell asleep to the sounds of Murdoc cursing at the stain in the carpet.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Gross, Elle and Murdoc? Course this might start one of those weird, never-gonna-happen shipper fanatics. Which is cool, everybody has their own opinion. But I've had this idea since I started this story. Paula will probably make another guest appearance. I have another idea that she'll need to be a part of.

So Murdoc is completely out of character in this chapter. My explanation would probably have to be that while he is a womanizer he isn't the type to get women completely drunk and then sleep with them because, lets be honest, those women could probably then go to the police and tell them that he took advantage of them and then he'd get thrown in jail and then where would the band be at today? Nowhere. So he's being nice and taking care of Elle in her time of need. Though you do see that his desires take control of him after awhile, he's not that strong of a person.

Georgia trips still on, I leave on Friday so you guys still have about three days for possible updates.

**Completely unrelated news:** Have any of you guys heard Bulletproof by La Roux and are any of you guys willing to admit that you have heard a Justin Beiber song? Well, listen to the chorus of Bulletproof and tell me if you think it sounds like Justin Beiber. I totally thought it waswhen I first heard it.

Alright, you know the drill, Stay classy.


	9. The Return of Hurricane Paula

So I feel like I should have done this earlier but I didn't do it so I'm doing it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz otherwise the Manana disaster wouldn't have happened. The only thing I own is the story plot and Elle Mede. Thank you

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the most killer headache I had ever had. It felt like someone had bashed my forehead in with a hammer and then set it on fire just for the hell of it. My futon wasn't as comfortable as it usually was which was really weird. While it wasn't a full-sized bed it was still pretty comfortable. Even my pillow felt scratchy and gross. What was going on? I blearily opened my eyes to see what was going on.

My surroundings were not familiar. I panicked. What happened last night? How did I get here? I looked at my lap breathing a sigh of relief when my pants were still on me. It relieved me a little but there was still the chance that I had slept with…whoever…and had just put my pants back on. My head pounded and I dropped it onto my knees forcing myself to take deep, even breaths.

"Oh, you're awake then." A voice screamed in my ear.

I didn't look up. "Hey, hey, take your volume and turn it down about 50 notches."

There was a pause and then I heard the man whisper, "Oh, you're awake then."

I looked up to spit an insult at him but stopped when I was met with a shirtless Murdoc. He had a wicked smile on his lips and my heart sank. Of all the men I could have met in a bar he had to be the one I went home with? Though I did have to admit at least I knew where I was, instead of at some pervy guy's house in the middle of Nowhere, England.

"Did—did we?" I started, unable to get the words out.

He narrowed his eyes at me and smiled. I could feel bile rising in my throat. "No, we didn't." he finally said smiling at me.

I fell back onto the couch. "God, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

I saw him turn away, still smiling. I sat up slowly. "Murdoc, you're not telling me everything. What happened?"

He sat down across from me and looked at me. "Well, what do you remember?"

I searched my brain for events of the previous nights. "I remember 2D saying something about Paula and then I left to get a drink, and then I got so smashed that I couldn't stay on the bar stool and…that's it."

He ran a finger over his lips and smiled as if he were reminiscing.

"Oh. That's all then?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at me. "What did you do to me?" I snarled.

"Luv, I didn't do anything to you. You attacked me."

My eyes widened. "Oh my God. I _did _sleep with you."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nah, you blew chunks all over my carpet before I could get your shirt over your head."

I glared up at him. "Tell me what happened, I don't want to play this guessing game anymore."

He shrugged and picked at his nails. "You attacked me, forced me to make out with you and then you threw up and passed out. The end."

My head gave a particularly painful pound as he said the words 'make' and 'out'. God, my lips had been on his? I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Uh uh, no way. It took me forever to get your vomit out of my carpet, if you're going to spew now you go outside or keep it down." He spat.

I glared up at him ready to yell at him for taking advantage of me when I heard a knocking on the door. Actually it was more like a pounding since my head was very fragile at the moment.

"Murdoc! Elle never came home last night! I'm worried about her! She might be at some creepy guy's house getting raped right now, or maybe she's in an alley passed out in her own vomit. What if she's dead?" I heard 2D's worried voice say from outside the Winnebago.

I saw Murdoc roll his eyes, he glared at me before wrenching open the door and glaring at the blue-haired singer.

"She came in last night. She's fine." He said, tipping his head in my direction.

I heard 2D sigh relieved but after a few seconds he said something else and I could tell he was very concerned.

"Wait, you took care of her?" I heard him curse some word and then all of a sudden he was in the Winnebago.

"Now wait a minute, Face-ache, you can't just barge in here-!" Murdoc started angrily but 2D turned back to him with an angry look on his face that could possibly scare the devil. It took Murdoc by so much surprise that he shut up, mouthing silently to the back of 2D's head.

"Elle! I was so worried about you, did he touch you? Are you ok? What happened? Did he force himself upon you?"

I struggled to pull myself up, fighting the nausea that was turning my stomach into a raging sea.

"What are you, my mom? No, Murdoc saw me drunk of my ass and took me back here so I didn't make any terrible mistakes in my drunken stupor." I snarled.

2D looked like he didn't believe me. He turned back to Murdoc to glare at him one last time and then back to me.

"Are you sure? Try to remember last night? You sure he didn't try anything on you?"

"Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be kissing up on Paula?" I spat, shoving his hands away from me.

'D's eyes widened in hurt. I knew I should have felt sorry for hurting him but I didn't care anymore. Paula had broken his heart before and yet he was giving her a second chance. I knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox but his decision was just stupid. I lay back down on the sofa and turned away from him.

"Go away. I need to rest." I murmured burying my face in the pillow and squeezing my eyes to make the tears go away.

There was no sound for a moment. I could imagine him mouthing wordlessly at me trying to figure out what he should do but then I heard the shift of his jeans as he stood up. I heard him murmur something to Murdoc, who surprisingly didn't call him a name or throw him out of his Winnebago. Finally I heard the door open and close as 2D walked dejectedly away from me. I peeked around the cushion to make sure he wasn't still nearby. Once I had made sure he had gone I let out a sob and wiped the still flowing tears off of my face.

Murdoc was standing frozen on the same spot he was when 2D came into his Winnebago. He looked very awkward, not entirely sure what he should be doing. It felt strangely familiar but my alcohol-logged brain couldn't place where or when it had happened before. Finally I felt the couch cushions sink under his weight and his hands awkwardly pat my arm.

"Uh, there, there?" he said, unsure of what he should do to comfort me.

I didn't want to be in this mobile home anymore. I shakily stood up, Murdoc watching warily from the couch.

"I need to get out of here."I mumbled. Murdoc wordlessly nodded and watched me walk away.

* * *

After crashing in Noodle's room for a few hours I felt a little disgusting but almost as good as new. I took a quick shower to rinse off the grime of yesterday and let myself cry a little. I heard everyone in the recording studio so, after making myself presentable I joined them.

The first person I saw sitting in one of the available chairs was Paula. She was sipping on a giant 100 oz plastic cup full of what I assumed was coke.

Well, what do you know? That stupid man I used to call my best friend really did call her. I shook my head and I saw her eyebrow rise. It didn't seem like a 'why is she shaking her head' kind of raise, it was a 'wow, I can't believe she's still with these guys' kind of raise. I grimaced at her and she grimaced back.

"So you're back with 2D, wow, I'm surprised." I said, trying to make polite conversation but knowing I would eventually insult her.

"Yep, why is that surprising?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the band.

"I don't know, I thought you went for sleazy men who did you in bathroom stalls." I said, examining my nails.

I saw her turn toward me angrily but then she composed herself and she turned back to the band, narrowing her eyes at Noodle.

"Well, at least men like me." She said.

I clutched the arm of my chair so tightly my knuckles turned white. It was the only thing stopping me from launching at her and tearing her eyes out. I watched her turn toward me and give me a sickly sweet smile and then wave at 2D. He gave her a small smile and then looked at me. I stood up suddenly, unable to control my anger. 2D stopped singing and Murdoc opened his mouth to criticize the singer but he stopped when he saw me grab the plastic cup and dump its contents on her head.

She screamed when the cool liquid hit her and then glared up at me.

"You little bitch!" she screamed, her claw-like hands reaching out to scratch me.

I got ready for a girl fight, kicking her ass was something I had been waiting for but I heard the door open and all of a sudden I was being restrained by Russel.

"Elle, calm down. She's not worth it." He whispered to me, locking me in his arms.

"Let me go, I want to punch her in her stupid, little face!" I screamed fighting as hard as I could against him. It was useless though, Russel was way too strong for me.

Paula was straining against Murdoc, her unrestrained arms reaching out for me, her claws outstretched.

"2D is mine! Not yours! He'll never be yours!" she was yelling at me.

"Shut up you bitch! You don't deserve him!" I shouted back.

Meanwhile, 2D was standing between us looking at me and Paula as we were shouting insults back and forth. He looked very confused. I could see him trying to figure out what our insults meant but it was just too complicated. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I loved him but the fear that he'd turn me away was just too much and I didn't say anything to him. I just kept screaming things at Paula.

Finally he got a hold of himself.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." He screeched holding up his arms.

Paula and I fell silent, shocked by his outburst. We looked at him waiting for what he had to say.

He was staring at his feet, his brow furrowed.

"Stu-."I started but Paula interrupted.

"'D, what's wrong baby?" She cooed.

I opened my mouth angrily to retort but Russel shushed me.

"I don't know what's going on between you two." 2D started, "but you've got to stop yelling at each other. Elle, you're my best friend, you should be happy that I'm happy. Paula, you're my girlfriend, you should be willing to accept the fact that Elle is my best friend. Or at least she was. I don't know anymore."

He looked up at me with the saddest look on his face. It broke my heart clean in half.

"Stuart, I-." I started again.

"Honey, she is not healthy for you. I think you guys should kick her out, what does she contribute to the band anyways?" Paula spat.

"That's what I've been saying the whole time!" Murdoc said.

"What do you contribute to the band Paula?" I shouted at her, "Are you the skank of the group?"

She glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Paula we are not getting rid of Elle." 2D said, raising his voice above ours. "Now sit down and get along."

Paula smiled smugly at me. "He's still mine." She mouthed at me.

I seethed but I didn't say anything.

2D smiled at both of us, thinking he had solved the problem of the war between Elle and Paula but he had only made it so much worse. We sat next to each other quietly for the rest of practice but both of us were extremely tense, waiting for the other to strike again but nothing happened. I could see Russ eyeing us warily. He knew this was only the calm before the storm.

I was going to take Paula down. I just wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do it yet.

* * *

Man, having Elle dump that soda on Paula was just a feel good moment for me. Otherwise, this chapter wasn't really what I expected it would be. I think both 2D and Murdoc were both way out of character and Elle was either drunk or angry so...ugh. Maybe the next chapter will be good.

Yeah, I totally brought Paula back. She's such a good bitch. It's weird the women that 2D goes for. There's Paula who's a total skank whore and then Rachel who seems nice. I don't know she might be a skank whore as well. Who knows.

Who is totally excited for the reveal of the girl in the kitty mask tonight? I totally am. Even though its pretty obvious that its Noodle. But the fact that she's coming back just makes me smile.

Oh and belated birthday wishes to Murdoc and even more belated birthday wishes to Mr. Stuart '2D' Pot himself.

Speaking of Stuart Pot, I made a Stu Pot and Elle Mede in Sims 3 the other day. Yeah, they're dating. I'm trying to get Stu to get up the nerve to ask her to marry him. It's just cute. :)

Stay classy.


	10. The End?

Paula didn't leave on her own. This was something I was counting on seeing as I had yet to come up with a plan to get her to leave my life and 2D's life completely without getting arrested for murder. Of course I figured that if I really couldn't think of something and ended up killing her anyways I could probably ask Murdoc how to cover up a murder and make it look like an accident. He looked like the kind of guy that would know.

Anyways, the movie deal fell through. Apparently whoever the guy was that Murdoc had hired was a complete nut job. The guy wanted it to be just like a regular day for the band, which would have been great but that involved improvising. And when you put 2D in front of a camera without any script he clams up and it's just not very good. I could look past that though, I figured he'd pull some kind of movie magic and BAM the movie would be a best seller, more or less. As filming went on, however, we realized that the cameras he was using didn't have any film in them. After he realized that we had figured out his ploy he packed up and got the hell out of Dodge. We haven't seen him since.

After that disaster Murdoc had the brilliant (not) idea to lock us all up in a hotel room and write our own movie. It seemed like a good idea at the time, at least to them. They were international superstars that wrote great song lyrics. How is writing a script any different? You just don't rhyme the lines or put them to a beat. I was the only one thinking "Wait a minute, this won't work." But no one would listen to me; I didn't 'bring enough to the table.'

The one thing about this that gave me satisfaction was the fact that I was invited into the hotel room of crazies and Paula was left in the dirt, pouting. I didn't think it affected her all that much. She probably went off and slept with a few hundred other men that 2D would never find out about.

As I assumed it would the scripts started falling apart a couple hundred pages in. Plot lines unraveled, characters unexpectedly changed their outlook on things. It just wasn't good. Finally everyone was scrambling for ideas.

"I have one!" 2D said excitedly, "Ok, it takes place at a beach, right? And there's a shark that's terrorizing all of the little boys and girls."

"You idiot, that's Jaws." Murdoc groaned. "The last five ideas you've given have been movies that have already been made."

I opened my mouth to say something but Murdoc pointed a grubby finger at me. "No. You've had your chance and once again you didn't bring anything to the table."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest like a teenager. He turned back to 2D.

"Now Face-ache, if you have any more 'ideas' that turn out to already be movies then I will throttle the living daylights out of you." Murdoc said, calmly. It was almost too calm like he had snapped earlier and this was just the eye of the storm.

2D scrunched up his face, thinking. Murdoc rolled his eyes and looked around the room at everyone. Noodle had a pen and pad in her hand. She was currently scratching the top of her nose with the pen cap. Russ was dozing at the window; he had stepped out of the discussion as soon as Murdoc had suggested killing his character off. 2D's face lit up.

"I got one!" he said, "It's really good, are you guys ready for it?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes "Just get on with it, idiot."

"Ok, so it's this group of kids, and they've all gotten detention for different things and they all hate each other but in the end they all become friends. Isn't it great?"

Murdoc let out a howl of rage. "You idiot, that's Breakfast Club!"

He launched himself out of his chair and wrapped his hands around 2D's neck. Frightened, 'D's eyes widened to the point that they almost looked like dinner plates. Murdoc let loose a string of curse words that I had never even heard. I even thought I heard some Russian or something in it. I ran over to the two men and tried to pry Murdoc's hands off of 2D's neck.

"Murdoc, let go of him! You're killing him!" I screamed, I turned back to Russel frantically, "Russ, RUSS. You've got to help me! Murdoc, he's gone crazy. He's going to kill 2D!"

Russel looked blearily around taking in his surroundings. He looked at Murdoc and the now blue 2D and sprang into action. He thundered over to the two men and dropped a meaty fist onto Murdoc's head. Like a puppet whose strings had just been cut, Murdoc fell to the ground. 2D followed him, his tiny chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

I rushed over to him. Despite the fact that we hadn't talked since the day I dumped that soda all over Paula I couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded, clutching at his throat which I realized was growing purple with bruises. I brushed one and he flinched away from me. I heard Murdoc cough and watched as he stood back up, glaring at everyone.

"So that's how it is then? You guys are going to turn on me?" He snarled at each of us. "Well, this is the end. I'm leaving the band. Gorillaz is no more."

He turned on his heel, pushed past me, and went out the door. Russ watched him, wide eyed. I don't think he realized that he was free from Murdoc's clutches. Noodle had grabbed her stuff and sprinted off as soon as Murdoc had declared the band over with. She had been acting strangely lately. Since 2D and I weren't talking anymore and he was bunking with Paula I had started sleeping in Noodle's room. It worked out for her because she would have terrible nightmares involving training camps and guitars which confused and frightened her. Ever since her first nightmare she wondered where she came from. All she could remember was the FedEx box she arrived in. 2D sat, still gasping on the floor.

"We can go?" He asked me, a strange look on his face.

"I guess so." I murmured, watching Russel turn the corner, a giant grin on his face.

He took a deep breath and then shakily stood up. He bent over to grab his jacket and then looked down at me. We shared a look for a moment and everything that had happened in the course of a few years passed between us without a word being said. He looked like he wanted to hug me, kiss me, or at least touch me. I stared up at him, expecting something to happen but for the second or third time since this whole thing started he pulled away and left me staring after him.

* * *

Since Gorillaz had disbanded I had also lost a place to stay. I assumed Murdoc was going to take Kong, since he had been in love with it when we bought it oh so long ago. Honestly, I didn't want to sleep in the same building as Murdoc without Russ or 2D with me. Murdoc had shown that he did have a good side but it was greatly overpowered by his bad side.

I hitched a ride out of town just wanting to get away from everything. I ended up back at my parent's house in Denver, Colorado. They fussed over me saying how much weight I had lost and asking me how Stuart was. They had heard about the Gorillaz and had watched it faithfully, hoping to catch a glimpse of me and sympathized with me when I told them how it had ended.

"Oh, honey, you and Stuart will be best friends again, don't worry." My mom said patting my hand during breakfast one morning. "All you have to do is call him."

I sighed and poked my eggs around my plate. "Mom, I can't do that. Things between us are just weird, I can't tell if he hates me or not. We're in an in-between phase."

My dad, currently hidden behind his paper, peeked over the top of it. "What do you mean in-between phase?" He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Dad, no." I said, sighing.

"Did he rape you?" He asked.

"Dad there was no sex involved." I said, I pushed away my plate. "I'm not hungry."

"Ok, honey. Well, I still think you should call him." She called as I walked out the front door and towards the park across the street.

It had been a few months. Maybe a year, I had lost track. I had started working at the diner down the street to pay the rent my dad was forcing me to pay. He said that if I was going to be over 20 and live in his house I'd have to pay for it. My mom tried to talk him out of it but I could understand why he was doing it. To him I looked like the deadbeat daughter that didn't go to college and whose future plans had fallen through.

I sat on the swings and pulled my arms close around me. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the names until I got to Stewart. All I had to do was push a button and then I could hear his voice again. It didn't have to be awkward, all I'd have to do is say hi and from there I'd take things one step at a time.

As I got up the courage to press the button my phone vibrated. Someone was calling _me_. That was surprising. I checked the caller id. There wasn't a name. I answered it anyways, not many people called me. This must be important. And if it wasn't then I'd have someone to talk to other than my parents.

"Hello?"

"Elle?" I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Noodle? Where are you calling from?" I asked.

"Kong Studios. Where are you?"

"The United States. What's going on?"

"I need your help." She said.

I furrowed my brow even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked, assuming the worst.

"Yes, yes, you just need to come back. I'm getting the band back together."

I laughed, "You're kidding aren't you? Gorillaz is done. I haven't heard from 2D, Russel, or Murdoc since the hotel room."

She sighed. "Just come back here ok?"

I paused. I thought about the past and, though we weren't a completely functional family, we were a family and I really missed that.

"Ok."I whispered. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Good, I'll see you soon." She said and then I heard the dial tone of her phone.

I leaned back in my seat and pushed myself forward. Getting the band back together. I'd get to see 2D again. It had been way too long. I slowly convinced myself that it was a good idea. Coming back to Kong was going to be a good idea. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

After telling my parents about my new plans (to which my dad was excited about, he thought I didn't have a life) I packed my stuff up and flew back to Kong Studios. I walked in right as Murdoc pulled in, a band of Mexican thugs surrounding him. I stared at him, surprised.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Mexican prison, you?" He called back.

"America. With my parents."

He scoffed. "Looks like I got the better end of the deal." He said pushing past me and, with his band of thugs, walked into his old residence.

I followed him in, not knowing what to expect. Kong had seen some hard times before but this was just crazy. It seemed like Kong was one brick away from turning into a ruin. Something had happened here and now Kong was barely holding on. It pulled on my heartstrings a little, which confused me. I hated this place but I really didn't want to see it die.

I followed Murdoc around a familiar corner into the recording studio. It was just the same as it always was. A little run down but not nearly as bad as the rest of the Studios. Noodle was sitting in one of the chairs grinning up at us.

She had changed a lot. She had shot up a couple inches and had ditched the helmet thing she arrived in. Her hair had grown out and had turned a purplish color. It covered her eyes but every now and then I would catch a glimpse of her stunning green eyes.

"Welcome back to Kong Studios." She said happily throwing her arms up in the air.

"Whoa, Noodle, what happened to you?" Murdoc said, stunned.

"I went to Japan." She said simply before turning back to fiddle with a button on the control panel.

"Elle!" I heard someone yell before being tackled by a tall, gangly, blue-haired man.

"Stuart!" I shouted back, wrapping my arms around 2D, taking advantage of our proximity to take in his smell. He still smelled like he used to and it made me think of the old times.

He pulled away from me and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. We shared another moment and I thought about blurting it out right there. I wanted to tell him how I felt.

"Elle-." He started as I said "Stu-."

"You first." We both said at the same time.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting to his other foot.

I heard Murdoc chuckle and murmur to Noodle "This is kind of entertaining."

2D cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"I really missed you." He whispered. "I missed talking to you."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, me too."

"Babe, do you have any soda?" I heard a voice call that sent my skin crawling.

"Is-is that Paula?" I whispered.

2D nodded sheepishly. Paula passed by me, a smug look on her face and wrapped her arms around him. She pecked his cheek and glared at me. My heart broke. How could I ever think this was going to be awesome? This is terrible. I was relatively happy at my parents. I had a sustainable job and I had a place to stay without having to hear Paula's annoyingly shrill voice. Instead, I decided to inject myself back into this disgusting place with the man I would never have a chance with because he was too dim to realize how much I loved him.

"Why are you still with her?" I hissed at him. "She is just a walking disease."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know?" she said, not really caring what I said about her.

2D's forehead crumpled in question, "I don't get it, why do you hate Paula?" He asked.

I threw my arms up in the air. "Isn't it obvious, 'D?" I yelled.

("Oh man, here we go," I heard Murdoc say, "You got any popcorn, Noods?")

"Obvious? What's obvious?" 2D said still looking completely confused.

I heard Russel call out as soon as the words blurted out of my mouth "I'm in love with you!"

The whole room froze. Murdoc burst out laughing, Noodle clapped, Russel stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, Paula snickered, and 2D's jaw dropped. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. I turned away.

"Excuse me." I murmured before escaping into the hallway and then away into the nearest room I could find.

Well, this would be an exciting experience.

* * *

I figured it was about time for Elle to get fed up with Paula. I mean she got fed up with her last chapter but, she's kind of getting desperate. And hey she might have found out some way to get rid of Paula but who knows, 2D might be a douche and turn her down.

Man, I'd be a total bitch if I did that.

So did you guys see the video? Man, oh man. It pissed me off. Because, seriously the youtube account was all "Find out who the girl in the kitty mask is on June 8th" (which it was obvious it was Noodle but I really want to see her lovely face) then I logged on this morning and it was all "Find out who the girl in the kitty mask is tonight." So I waited (somewhat) patiently until 5ish and then I got the TEASER. And now I have to wait until the 15th? What the heck? Bah. I just want to see Noodle's lovely face without having to look at that stupid android's face.

Anyways, June 15th here I come.

Stay classy you guys. I love the love you're sending me. I love you all too. :)


	11. El Manana

The room it turned out was a broom cupboard. Honestly, with what had just happened I didn't care if it was a broom cupboard or a grave. I was dead. 2D would think I was a freak and go back to Paula, who would smile smugly like she always does. Murdoc would laugh whenever he saw me and both Russ and Noodle with give me sympathetic looks that read "At least you did your best" like I had come in last in a race.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and started banging my head against my knees.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I said with every collision.

I heard footsteps outside of my broom cupboard. I froze, expecting 2D to be looking for me to tell me that he was flattered but he couldn't be with me. It would be just like him, let me down easy to ease the pain.

"Elle?" I heard a completely different voice murmur.

I pushed the door open, "Noodle? What are you doing?"

She looked at me, taking in my red face and the fetal position I had curled myself into.

"Looking for you, silly. What did you think I was doing?" She said, "Move over."

I shifted in the tiny cupboard until there was enough room for the guitarist and me. She sat down, stretching her long legs out until her feet rested against the now closed door.

"Well, that was fun." She sighed.

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah, for you. I just spilled my guts out to the guy I've been in love with since I was 15 and he's probably going to go back to the same girl who's been breaking his heart for…God, how long has it been?"

She smiled at me "He hasn't made his decision yet." She whispered. "After you left he kind of fell down on the floor, not saying anything."

"He fainted?" I scoffed. "Really? Over something like that?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't faint. He kind of sat down heavily on the ground. His eyes were really wide and it seemed like he didn't have the ability to talk anymore."

I laid my head back on the shelf, "Great. Just perfect." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"I'm just saying Elle; he didn't tell you that he didn't want to be with you." Noodle whispered, "In fact, you didn't really give him enough time to say anything before you ran off."

I glared at her. "So it's my fault that this crazy situation all happened?"

Noodle looked at me, her green eyes catching the little light source that we had. "Well, you were the one that blurted it out but I don't want to blame you for everything. 2D-san would probably be better if he didn't have Paula around but if he didn't bring her would you have told him how you felt?"

I was at loss for words, "Well, maybe." I finally spat out.

We fell silent for a moment both of us thinking of the past events.

"So you've been in love with him since you were 15 and you never told anyone?" Noodle finally whispered to me.

I sighed and dropped my head onto her shoulder. It wasn't too awkward of a position, seeing as she had shot up to the point where she was about my height.

"Well, there was never really a right time." I murmured. "He was either working, or dating someone else. He's always kind of been kind of an unofficial ladies man. I think it confused him, he could never really understand why he was so wanted. To him he was a blue haired freak. And I think his outlook on his appearance got even worse when Murdoc knocked his eyes into his head."

Noodle made a noise to tell me she was still listening.

"I guess the reason I didn't tell him how I felt was because I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way and our friendship would be ruined."

I felt her cheek on the top of my head. "I see. You valued your friendship with him more than the happiness you could have with him."

I looked up at her. "When did you get so wise?"

She shrugged, "I found out a lot about myself in Japan."

We looked at each other for a moment and then, all of a sudden, we were thrown into a fit of giggles. I didn't really understand what was so funny but I don't think she did either. After a few minutes we finally got control of ourselves and she stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of her shorts.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want. We'll be in the recording studio." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks Noodle, I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded and left me in my cupboard dreading my return. I leaned my head back against the shelf and closed my eyes.

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_ I thought. My eyes snapped open. My song, I had totally forgotten about it. I dug in my jeans hoping that it would be there and sure enough the crumpled piece of paper was still in my pocket waiting to be finished. I stood up quickly, knocking my head against the shelf.

"Motherfu-!"I started, clutching my head but I didn't have time to swear. I needed to get this song to Noodle.

Forgetting my horror at coming back into the recording studio, I rushed back with a feeling of anticipation. 2D was going to sing this song, and now he would know what it was about. For some reason, instead of twisting my stomach it lifted my heart.

I burst into the recording studio with a giant smile on my face. Noodle caught my eye first; she looked surprised, like she didn't expect me to be back in the studio so soon. 2D was sitting in one of the spinning chairs resting his head in his hands, staring off into space. I wasn't entirely sure if he was just bored or if he was thinking about what had happened.

"Noodle!" I said breathlessly. "I have a song."

She stared at me for a moment, completely taken by surprise. Finally she snapped out of it and held out a hand. "Let me see it." She said.

I handed it to her and waited anxiously as her eyes scanned the page. Paula walked in eating an apple and smirked at me when we locked eye contact. She walked over to 2D, her eyes still on me, and tried to sit on his lap. Since he wasn't paying attention he jumped when her hands rested on his shoulders which threw her off of his lap and onto the floor.

It was my turn to smirk at her. She blew some hair out of her face and stalked away.

Noodle looked up a few minutes later with a smile on her face. "This is great." She turned to 2D "Hey 2D-san, can you come sing this?"

He jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at Noodle, and then he looked up at me. Before I would have held his gaze and smiled at him, hoping that maybe he would realize how much he loved me and wanted to be mine forever and ever. However, now that he knew how I felt about him I blushed and looked down at my feet, unable to look at him.

"Yeah, sure." He said pulling himself out of the chair and taking my song from Noodle.

He stared at it for a little, pressing random keys on his keyboard before he finally came up with a good enough melody. He looked up at me and we locked eyes for a moment before he started singing.

As he sight-sung his eyes widened at the lyrics looking up at me as he sang the lyric that had come directly from my heart.

"_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_" he sang, fading away before the entire room fell into silence.

"Whoa, Elle, maybe you should write songs more often." Murdoc murmured. "You have finally brought something to the table."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked shyly toward 2D. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the crumpled and stained piece of paper still in his hands. I wasn't entirely sure how I was supposed to take his silence. Did he love it? Did he hate it? It was driving me crazy; I wanted to shout at him. What did he think?

Finally after a short silence he looked up at me.

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

I shrugged and looked down at my feet. "I just wrote down what I was feeling." I murmured.

Murdoc scoffed and walked up to 2D; he snatched my lyrics from his hands and read through them all.

"Well, luv, you've got the whole lyric writing thing down but you should really work on the rhythm part. It's all off. We might have to rewrite it." He said, scanning through it.

"No." Noodle said finally, "I like the song like that, we don't mess with it."

"I agree." Russel called from behind his drum set."

2D smiled at me, "Me too." He said

Murdoc looked around, obviously outnumbered. He sighed and handed my lyrics back to me. "Fine, we keep the original lyrics but we're going to work on the melody."

Noodle opened her mouth to argue but, realizing it was probably best to let Murdoc control something in the album, just to make him feel like he was contributing to the band, she fell silent.

"Well, we've got the lyrics down, we've got the melody (somewhat)," Russ said, "Now all we need is a title. Did you give a name to your song, Elle?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I had no idea what to name it. I thought you guys could help."

Murdoc shook his head, "I got nothing."

Russ scratched his head with a drumstick and shrugged. Noodle looked extremely serious trying to come up with a good song title but even she couldn't come up with one. 2D looked up suddenly, a smile crossing his features.

"El Manana. Doesn't that mean morning or tomorrow or something?" He said.

I looked at him, was I supposed to take that as he was going to tell me how he felt in the morning or tomorrow? I shrugged.

"You idiot, its la manana. I spent few years or so in a Mexican prison, I know some Spanish." Murdoc said, slapping the singer upside the head.

"I like El Manana." I blurted out, "It's different."

2D smiled at me. Paula, who had been sitting in the corner of the room since she had been ungraciously shoved off of 2D's lap, spoke up at last.

"I personally think that El Manana is a stupid song title and the song is severely lacking in any guitar solos or depth." She said, picking at her nails. "Elle should just stick to confessing her love for random members of the band."

I opened my mouth angrily to swear at her but someone beat me to it.

"Shut up Paula, what have you ever done for this band?"

I turned, shocked, to look at 2D. He had an angry finger pointed in her direction. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" She said her eyes wide in anger. "Are you actually defending this…this…thing?"

I looked around at the other members just to make sure I wasn't imagining this. Murdoc had an amused smile on his lips. Noodle looked like she was going to start laughing. Russel looked slightly confused. He had been a little off since he came back, he said something about how Del, the rapping ghost inside of him had been exorcised out of him by Death and since then had been a little off. At the moment he was a little bit out of the loop.

Paula snarled at 2D screaming something about how she had loved him.

"With all due respect, luv," Murdoc started, shoving his way into the conversation, "You did sleep with me."

"That was last time." Paula said, waving a dismissive hand at Murdoc. "I'm different now."

2D shook his head. "Paula, all that you've done since I've gotten back with you is talk about Elle and sleep with men behind my back."

Paula's jaw dropped open. "Did you hire someone to stalk me or something?" She swore.

"No, but I didn't put it past you."

I was holding back my laughter. It was getting harder and harder to do; there were tears gathering in my eyes.

Paula mouthed wordlessly at 2D and finally stomped her foot. "That's it! 2D, we're done!"

She threw her apple core at 2D and stomped out of the recording studios, almost forgetting to grab her things on the way out. Noodle looked a little bit concerned.

"Why do you look so worried? She's gone!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Noodle's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, but I'm not entirely sure if I got rid of all the zombies." She murmured.

"The zombies?" I asked, stopping mid-jump.

"Yes, Kong was overrun with zombies. I killed most of them off with the skills I learned in Japan but I'm not sure if I got rid of them all. I hope they don't make a meal of her."

The band stopped rejoicing and stared at her.

"Luv, you've got to take us to Japan some time." Murdoc whispered.

* * *

Who knew that 2D had the guts to tell Paula to shut her face. Huh.

Well folks, this will probably be the last post until maybe next Tuesday or Wednesday. I thought about ending it on a cliffhanger and just torturing you until I get back but I don't think I'm capable of doing that. Of course, you guys are probably waiting for when 2D and Elle get together so maybe this is kind of a cliffhanger but yeah...

**Random bit of the day: **Do any of you guys just log onto the gorillaz website to listen to 2D talk? No? It's just me? Oh. Yeah, I forgot, I don't have a life. He's got an adorable voice though. I'm hoping Noodle will join them soon so I can talk to her instead of creepin on the android Noodle hooked up in the cupboard.

Speaking of cupboards, when I first started typing this chapter with the broom cupboard my first thought was "HARRY POTTER." And then my second thought was "I really need to get a life."

My homework to you while I'm gone: Stay classy.


	12. Untitled

Hey guess what? I'm back!

But more about that later, first chapter 12. Enjoy.

* * *

Since the days had been jam-packed with song writing and record producing 2D and I didn't really have much time to discuss what had happened between him, me and (sort of) Paula. There had been certain points in the day where we had made eye contact for a few seconds before both looking away, blushing.

Obviously, with all that had happened 2D and I could not share a room. Noodle was gracious enough to let me share her room despite Murdoc's offer for the room in his bunk next to him and his "junk" (His words, not mine). I was happy that Noodle had offered her room, not only because she had saved me from Murdoc, but since our talk in the cupboard she and I had become very close friends. It felt good to talk to someone other than 2D, especially when what I want to talk about is 2D.

I think though, eventually, it was starting to wear on her.

"Noodle," I whispered in the middle of the night. "Are you awake?"

She grunted something about going to sleep and then fell silent. I kept going anyways. Just the fact that I was talking was making me feel better.

"Do you think 2D love me?" I whispered.

She sighed and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"I mean, if he did wouldn't he have said something by now?" I asked staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars peppering the ceiling.

Noodle huffed, exasperated; she turned over to look at me and snapped,

"Elle, I feel your pain, I really do. 2D hasn't said anything since your confession to him and its driving you crazy; but I have been working hard all day on the upcoming Gorillaz record. It is two in the morning and I'm exhausted. I promise we can talk about this in the morning but for now, please go to sleep."

She looked at me, expecting me to say something else but I knew I should keep my mouth shut. Finally, she was convinced I wasn't going to say anything more and she turned over and closed her eyes.

I felt a question burning in my chest. I tried to keep it down and stay silent but it bubbled up my throat and out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Do you think he doesn't feel the same way?" I whispered.

Noodle let out an aggravated grunt before throwing over her shoulder,

"If you're so worried about what he thinks you should go ask _him_ not some poor hard-working girl trying to sleep."

I chuckled "Ok, ok, I'm gone."

I threw the sheets off of my legs and quietly slunk out of her room. Once outside I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go see 2D, even though that's where Noodle told me where to go. It would be too awkward. How could I tell him the only reason I was going to see him was because I wanted to know if he loved me back or not. I checked the kitchen first, and then I checked the living room. I saved 2D's room for last, dreading going in but really wanting to see him at the same time.

I stood outside of his door, my fist raised to knock, still deciding whether or not even try talking to him when the door opened and there he was.

His blue hair was as wild as ever and he was covered in ink. Obviously he had been writing songs. He was hardly paying attention and had almost run me over in his speedy exit from his room.

"Elle!" he said, catching me before I could fall. "I was just going to find you."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

I grinned, unable to keep the hope off my face.

"Really?" I exclaimed before gaining a hold of myself and coughing "Uh, I mean, oh, that's cool."

He nodded looking down at his shuffling feet. "Yep, actually I've been getting up the courage to come see you all night."

I couldn't trust myself to look at him. My heart was pounding. I was positive he could hear it.

"Well, Noodle is in a mood, so maybe it's best that I came here instead." I murmured, playing with my hands.

He nodded and we shared another awkward moment outside his room before he seemed to wake up.

"D-do you want to come in?" he asked, stepping aside to show me the oh-so familiar room I knew and loved.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, stepping inside and standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

He closed the door and then turned to smile shyly at me.

"Sorry it's so messy. I've been writing lyrics and haven't had much time to clean up." He said sitting down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Do you want to sit?"

I smiled tightly at him. Truth be told, I was terrified of him. Or maybe I was terrified of what I would do.

"S-so, you're writing lyrics, huh?" I asked.

He nodded vigorously.

"Can I read some?"

He froze and looked down at his lap.

"Well, they aren't really finished." He stuttered, "I haven't perfected them and—."

"'D I'm sure they're fine."

He stared, uncertainly into my eyes. For a moment he looked like he wasn't going to let me see them. Finally he picked up a scrap of paper and shoved it in my hands. He sat back in his bed, his knees up to his chest, looking utterly confused and terrified of what he had just done.

"Untitled," he had written in his messy scrawl. Underneath that he had written "For E. Mede."

I looked back at but he had learned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

"Up on Melancholy Hill/There's a plastic tree/Are you here with me?/Just looking out on the day/Of another dream."

I blinked, wow, these were really good lyrics. I dared a look behind me to judge his reaction. He had peeked an eye open to see me but closed it as soon as he caught my eye.

I peered down at the second passage. It had been scribbled on and crossed out more than the first passage.

"Where you can't get what you want/But you can get me" I felt my heart leap in my chest. The next line had been scribbled out so much that I couldn't read it. I continued on, "'Cause you are my medicine/ When you're close to me."

I put down the paper, astounded. I wasn't entirely sure what that song was supposed to mean but I didn't think he was telling me he _didn't _like me.

"'D,"I began, turning to him. He opened, instantly worried I didn't like it. "That song is amazing. Are you going to give it to Noodle?"

He picked up the paper and looked it over. He shook his head.

"No, it's not even close to being finished. Maybe next album, yeah?"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, that song was for me?" I asked playing with a piece of string on his sheets.

He blushed and tugged on a corner of his lyrics.

"Yeah, after you wrote your song I was struck with inspiration." He whispered. "The melancholy part is when we weren't talking."

I shifted on his bed to get comfy and brushed his pinkie with mine accidentally. I made to pull away, not wanting to make any unwanted contact (we were on shaky ground here) but before I could move my hand I felt his finger curl around mine. I looked down to make sure I wasn't imagining this.

There they were, his fingers holding onto mine. My heart sped to about 100mph.

"Elle," 2D whispered, "Did you mean what you said?"

He was close to me now. I could see the high and lowlights in his blue hair. He had a tiny freckle on the side of his nose. Suddenly I forgot everything, including my own name.

"What?" I murmured, stupidly.

"About loving me."

He had 23 eyelashes on his lower lid; I could count every single one.

"Loving you? Oh yes, I meant it. I meant it with all my heart."

He smiled and let out a relieved chuckle, like he was afraid it wasn't true anymore. His chuckle blue warm air on me and I smelled his smell, cigarettes, dust, and incense. It reminded me of the record store. It reminded me of the good old times.

"Elle," 2D whispered again.

I held back my groan of impatience. Why wouldn't he just kiss me already?

"Elle," 2D tried once more. Not for me, it seemed like he was trying to get up the nerve to say something. "I-I l-love you too."

My eyes snapped open. It surprised me; I didn't even remember closing them. 2D was cringing away from me like the fact he had confessed his love for me would make me so angry I would punch him. I must have been looking pretty stupid because 2D swallowed hard and looked down at his lap.

"Sorry it took so long for me to tell you. I had to think about some things, like our friendship, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Well, I don't want to lose you period. But I guess I took too long. I'm sorry."

He made to get up but I latched onto his hand. He fell back onto his bed, looking confused.

"Ok, now I don't get it. Do you still love me or-?" he started rambling.

"'D," I paused, then I smiled, "Stuart, shut up and kiss me already."

He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. Finally what I had said kicked-in and he grinned at me. He leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His hand caressed my cheek and my eyes slid closed again.

He hesitated before kissing me. I peeked an eye open to see what he was doing. He was just looking at me, drinking me in, before finally touching his lips to mine.

It might be too overused to say that fireworks erupted behind my eyelids but I don't know any other way to describe it. It felt like the whole world, just for a moment, brightened. I had been waiting a long time for this to happen. And for awhile I didn't think it would ever happen.

I heard him sigh happily and pull me closer. I braided my fingers through his hair, down his face, skimming his arms, anywhere I could feel. I wanted to make sure that this wasn't just a dream. He pulled away and smiled down at me. I looked back up at him through lidded eyes; I was in a high right now.

"Say it again." I whispered.

He furrowed his brows. "Say what?"

"Tell me you love me." I murmured, putting my forehead against his.

He smiled, "I love you. I love you Eleanor Mede. I love you."

* * *

So Georgia was fun, I got to see my grandparents and I got a really adorable Greek-like shirt and a trench coat that I can't wait to wear. But its so fucking hot here that I can't wear it until school starts again. Boo. The flight back was not fun. We got stuck in traffic, almost missed our flight, and our luggage didn't make it onto the plane we were on. So we had to wait for an hour or so until the next plane came in and then make the hour and a half drive back home. Not fun.

I logged onto youtube today and saw that GORILLAZ HAS THEIR MELANCHOLY HILL NOODLE TEASER TRAILER OUT. HOLY CRAP. I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT.

Hey question for you guys: I'm considering splitting up this story from one giant really long story to two medium stories. What do you think? I'm not going to end this story right after this, oh no, I still have ideas for this story but I need your opinion.

I hope you guys all stayed classy while I was gone. It wasn't hard, you guys are already just fabulous.


	13. The Almost Completion of Demon Days

The next morning I was terrified. I was afraid I'd open my eyes and I'd be back in Noodle's room and the entire night, including the kissing, was all just an amazing dream. I felt an arm around my waist; it made me hopeful that my mind hadn't been tricking me. I peeked open an eye half expecting to see the purple-haired guitarist; she was a wild sleeper after all. She'd given me quite a few bruises. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I was met with a mess of bright blue hair.

I was nose to nose with 2D, he was still fast asleep. It was early. Too early, I thought, to actually be awake so I snuggled in closer, tucking my head under his chin. He sighed in his sleep and unconsciously pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was thrumming along just like it should. I smiled and shifted to a more comfy position.

As I was lying there, waiting for sleep to overcome me again I thought. I thought about that last night. I thought about the past, like back when we were 15, that kind of past. 2D gave out this half-snort, half-grunt and turned over onto his stomach. He threw an arm over my stomach and tightened, pulling me into him.

I turned to him; I was going to take this uninterrupted time to examine 2D as much as I wanted. I softly ran my hands through his hair. I chuckled quietly to myself when I remembered when it was brown and thinking what a waste it was that it never grew back. Now I wouldn't have it any other way. His blue hair was unique, as was he. His hollow eyes were hidden behind his lids but I didn't mind, I went back to examining him.

He was always tall and gangly. I had always had to stand on my tiptoes to be eye level to his nose with him, even when we were younger. He would laugh lightly at me, calling me short and ruffling the top of my head. I would huff for a moment before realizing that without him I didn't have any fun. I guess I was in love with him a lot longer than I realized.

He whispered my name in his sleep and I couldn't help but smile. He was whispering _my_ name. It made my stomach flip, the butterflies turning it. I saw him scrunch his eyes up and then he cracked them open. He looked confused for a moment, as if he couldn't remember why I was there, and then his entire face lit up

"Hello." He said, huskily. His voice was still coated in morning disuse.

"Hi." I whispered back, smiling at him.

He rolled over onto his back and I pushed myself up on my elbow, cradling my head in my hand. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the rest of the sleep out of them and then looked at me. I hesitated for a moment but then, figuring if we had kissed last night we should definitely be able to kiss now, I kissed him softly on the lips.

It wasn't nearly as good as the kiss we shared last night. That was probably because we both had terrible morning breath. I crinkled my nose. He laughed.

"Maybe we should brush our teeth before we try that." He muttered.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah maybe."

I leaned back to see what time it was, almost seven in the morning. The band would be getting up about now. At least, Noodle would, Murdoc probably wouldn't be up until noon. He had come in late the night before, partying with his jail friends, and now was probably nursing an excruciating headache.

I heard the creak of the floor boards before I heard the nearly silent knocking on 2D's door.

"2D, have you seen Elle?" I heard Noodle's voice filter through. "I sort of kicked her out last night and she never came back. Is she there with you?"

2D sighed and pulled himself out of bed,

"Yeah Noods, she's with me." He said as he pulled open the door.

Noodle had some serious bed head. She was cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, which she would sip from every now and then. She caught my eye and her lips split into a wide smile. She didn't say a thing but winked slyly at both me and 2D and walked off.

"Rehearsal starts in a few minutes," she threw over her shoulder, "so I'd get whatever you guys were doing out of your system before you come down to the recording studio."

2D groaned. "You're making us rehearse now? Noodle it's only seven in the morning. Only half the band is up."

She didn't say anything, just kept walking down the hall. 2D fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"That little girl is going to be the death of me." I heard him murmur.

I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair. "Well, at the risk of sounding like a parent, she's not that much of a little girl anymore. Haven't you noticed?"

He scoffed, "Are you kidding? I've spent the past week looking at you."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, gauging my reaction. I stared back at him, taken by surprise for a moment, and then I smiled. Relieved, he smiled back before heaving himself off of the bed to get ready for rehearsal.

After much coaxing by Noodle, Murdoc finally joined me, 2D, and Russel in the recording studio; he was grouchy and complained the whole time about his head. He would blame it on the terrible sound coming out of the speakers but we all knew it was just his hangover. Russel was a little distracted, he had lost his eel the previous day and he still didn't know where it was. 2D would try to perform but, with my presence distracting him, he didn't get very far in any songs. Finally Noodle gave up and called off rehearsal. She stormed out of the studio, yelling something about more coffee. Russ took after her looking concerned.

That just left me, 2D, and Murdoc.

Murdoc had plopped himself down on the couch next to me and laid his head in my lap. I didn't know exactly what to do; I would feel bad if I pushed his head off my lap since he did deliver me safe and sound back to Kong Studios when I wasn't at my best but 2D was glaring at him in a fruitless attempt to get Murdoc far away from me.

Murdoc swung an arm over his eyes nearly moaning at the difference the dark did to his headache. 2D sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He looked like he was debating over shoving Murdoc off the sofa. I placed a hand over his and he looked back up at me.

"Elle luv, could you massage my head?" Murdoc said, cutting between 2D and I.

I looked down at the complaining man, "What?"

"My head, could you massage it?" He repeated, taking his arm off his face for a moment before groaning in pain and replacing it.

"No, why would I do that?" I said, "You got yourself into this mess. Why don't you go get an aspirin?"

Murdoc wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring at the arm 2D still had slung across my shoulders.

"Well sweet Satan," Murdoc murmured, "you two _finally _did it."

I felt my mouth drop open. I opened my mouth to angrily retort something at him but 2D spoke up.

"That's right so you'd better get your head off of my girlfriend's lap."

Murdoc looked up at the glaring singer. "Yeah, yeah, hold on face-ache." He turned back to me. "Now you're with this loser now, but you know that if he doesn't satisfy you just come down to the old Winnebago and come visit good ole Murdoc Niccals. He'll show you how to have a real good time."

2D tightened his grip on my shoulders but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes at Murdoc and placed a kiss on 2D's cheek. Murdoc sighed and sat up, wincing as the blood rushed out of his head.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He said, slowly walking out of the recording studio. "The albums basically done anyways."

2D's grip on my shoulder relaxed and his head replaced Murdoc's on my lap. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes. For a moment it was all quiet, everyone was in different parts of the Studios but it didn't last long. Noodle came storming back into the recording studio, scaring 2D. She grabbed a notebook and a pen and started scribbling something down rapidly.

"Uh, hey Noods." I said as 2D was picking himself up off the floor.

She grunted and kept writing. "Can't talk, need to write."

2D and I shared a look, Noodle was beyond stressed. However, whenever we asked her if there was anything we could do for her she just grunted and told us to leave her to her writing. For a moment 2D and I considered staying, just to make sure she didn't completely freak out and destroy the recording studio but eventually we talked ourselves into going back to 2D's bedroom and falling back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So I was so totally excited about all the feedback that you guys gave me over chapter 12 that I decided I'd give you a chapter 13 as a present. Of course, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. I don't know how I wanted it to turn out but I didn't really want it to turn out like this. Oh well, its fine as it is.

Seriously though, I posted it and then I had to wait 30 minutes before the effects took course or however fanfiction says it, and right after it posted I got like a bajillion emails. Well, more like four but its still a lot. I'm really glad you guys liked it. I wrote it at midnight, I think, on my grandparent's couch. Yep, my 'bed' was the couch. But that's where I got a lot of my ideas, crazy isn't it.

Oh, and the beginning scene where they're nose to nose, I was trying to find a screen shot of John Krasinski and Maya Rudolph in Away We Go during a scene that I like to call the Trampoline Wedding scene, because that was what was in my head when I was describing their whole sleeping situation only John would be Stuart and Maya would be Elle. I even went so far as to look for video footage and then be like "Check out 00:15" but there wasn't even footage for that so I guess you're going to have to rent it or pirate it or something on your own.

And one more thing before I go to bed and sleep for hours and hours, the Melancholy video is out...kinda. You have to buy it off of iTunes or something which is dumb. Don't they know that I'm a poor teenager and I have no money to buy a video off of iTunes? Boo. Someone better upload it to youtube soon or else I'll just have to use my imagination.

Oh and by the way, the Stuart and Elle I made on Sims3? Yeah they're engaged now. :) I'm such a super nerd. I wonder if their babies will have blond and blue hair. That'd be kind of wicked.

Stay classy.


	14. Celebration

Woo hoo, its storming outside, my lights are flickering, I just got a bloody nose, and I just burned myself with the match I was lighting for the candles I'd be using if the power went out.

It's been a good day.

* * *

Weeks passed and the new album, Demon Days was released. It soared to the top spot in all of the charts. Noodle's first attempt at an album was a success. She had completed the song she was working on, Dare, and had put it in the album. It was a huge hit and we had all gone out to celebrate. Being underage, we had to smuggle Noodle in to the club we had decided to party at. Murdoc had immediately gone to the bar muttering something about alcohol and the busty brunette bartending. Russ had shaken his head disappointedly at me and 2D before guiding Noodle over to a corner where she wouldn't be noticed. 2D just grinned at me and asked me to dance.

The dance floor was extremely crowded. It was a Saturday night and everyone had chosen that night to dance their stressful week away. I spied Murdoc kicking back another beer before being smothered with 2D's kisses. He and I had both had our share of alcoholic drinks and we were both a little tipsy. It wasn't long before we were both in the back of the club basically attached to the lips. I was in his lap and he was holding me tightly, like I would try to leave him. We were wrapped up in each other for a time before we heard a new song come on overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce the new Gorillaz hit, 'Feel Good Inc.'" the DJ said over the intercom.

2D and I pulled away from each other, looking up at the booth. I heard 2D's recorded voice sing over and over again, "Feel Good."

We turned back and smiled at each other. It was incredible, hearing the song play and the people's reaction was incredible. The entire club roared in anticipation and the dance floor was hidden by the crowd of people rushing to dance.

"They really like it," I heard 2D whisper; "They really really like it."

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and a euphoric smile crossed his lips.

"Of course they do, this song is amazing." I whispered back.

"I love you." He blurted, running his fingers up my spine. It made me shiver.

Murdoc stumbled over to us and collapsed on the floor next to 2D's feet. He looked up at me and smiled lazily.

"Yeah, get some." He slurred, raising his mostly empty beer bottle at us.

2D shook his head, pityingly and nudged him with his toe. Murdoc flinched away and reached for the beer that was on the table next to us.

"Murdoc, that beer isn't ours; you're drinking some stranger's beer." I said, pulling away from 2D, who was now kissing my neck.

Murdoc scoffed, "Its alcohol isn't it?" He slurred before taking another swig.

Russel pounded up toward our table. He had an arm slung around Noodle's neck, his head almost completely revolving 360 degrees around looking for any overage men, trying to flirt with Noodle. She looked completely unaffected by the sweaty men surrounding her. In fact, it looked like she just wanted to go home.

"Hey lovebirds, we're going home." Russ said, pointing an accusatory finger at me and 2D. Murdoc was passed out, snoring, on the floor. Russel looked at him disgustedly. "Ya'll make me sick. Taking a girl like Noodle to a place like this."

I considered the position me and 2D were in. I was straddling his lap; he had his arms around my waist. Both of our hair was a complete mess. I looked at 2D and took in his swollen lips; I knew mine weren't any different. I cleared my throat and climbed off of him. I looked up at Russel sheepishly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He shrugged. "Let's just get outta here."

He threw Murdoc over his shoulder and carried him out of the club shaking his head at the gyrating people still out on the dance floor.

* * *

We got home in record time. Russel didn't want to be out any longer than he should have so he sped home, trying to avoid as much of the traffic as possible. He dumped Murdoc on the dirty carpet in his Winnebago. I couldn't help but wince as I caught a glimpse of the stain from the last time I was in his vehicle.

Russ gave us one more disapproving frown and then left us to our own devices. Noodle followed after him. 2D and I looked at each other. What were we supposed to do now? The mood at the club had been totally wrecked after Russel's outburst. It felt wrong to go right back to where we were.

2D was looking at me. He had cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You've got a smudge on your chin." He whispered, leaning forward to rub it off with his thumb. "I think it's your lip gloss."

I blushed and reached up to wipe it off. "Well, you were kind of all over me." I muttered, unable to make eye contact with him.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "How can you expect me not to?"

I smiled and stared up at him, admiring the man I had fallen in love with. Screw Russel and his mood murdering nature, I wanted 2D, I _needed_ him. I grabbed him by the tie he had chosen to wear and pulled him toward the door of his room.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, sounding partially terrified and partially excited.

"Where do you think?" I teased shoving him into his room.

He quickly caught on and smiled slyly back at me. I hesitated, looking down at his body, still covered in entirely too much clothing. The last full thought I made before drowning in his sheets wrapped around the man I loved was something along the lines of,

_God, I love him so much._

* * *

The next morning I woke up listening to his heartbeat. I could feel his arm around me. His fingers were stroking intricate patterns into my side, making me squirm.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake, is she?" I heard him whisper to me. His voice was still husky from sleep.

I looked up at him, smiling when I met his hollow eyes. While he had his left arm around me he had his right behind his head. I could see a still burning cigarette resting in the ash tray, and I smelled the tobacco rising from it. It looked like the smile on his face was permanently glued to his lips.

"Sorry for attacking you last night." I whispered shyly.

He shrugged, "Are you kidding, luv? It was amazing."

I winced, "Please don't call me 'luv', Murdoc calls me that."

He laughed, "Ok then, what do you want me to call you?"

I laid my head back on his chest and thought for a moment. "I don't know, Elle is fine with me. Just not 'luv'."

He laughed again and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head before leaning his cheek against it.

"Alright, I'll just stick with Elle." He whispered.

I snuggled closer to him, reveling in his warmth. He was skinny; I could feel every single rib with my fingertips. It worried me a little but I knew he had been skinny his entire life. He was just a naturally skinny guy. I placed a kiss on his heart and rested my chin above it. I opened my mouth to say something to him but Murdoc burst in without so much of a knock.

"Ah, see you guys had a romp in the sack while I was out." He said, wrinkling his nose. "Well, as much as I want to talk about _that_ we're needed in about an hour. We've got to start recording for the Feel Good Inc. video. So get whatever shagging you want to do out of your system and get your arses down to the Geep."

And then, with as much announcement as he had when he came into our room, he was gone.

"Why is it that every time we're having a nice moment someone bursts in?" I whispered.

2D sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That's just Murdoc for you."

* * *

So as you probably read above, my day was pretty exciting. We were under a thunderstorm watch until five today and when the storm finally came my nose just decided to bleed as the lights flickered and my TV reset itself. That was ok, nothing was recording and I wasn't watching anything important but still, the eerie blackness of the screen while the TV was still on just reminded me of my childhood fears of Samara and the Grudge-thing. If you could see me right now, you'd be seeing me shudder.

Anyhoo, I conformed to the man and bought the Melancholy Hill video. I was going to wait until someone posted it (which by the way, thank you Kirbanlove23 for trying to help me out but I think I missed the video, they had taken it down or something by the time I got on to check the video) but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see it. I was like Cartman wanting the Nintendo Wii (yeah, I watched South Park today to try to take some of the boredom of a girl who's got nothing to do in summer away). So I bought it off of iTunes, it was only $0.99 so it wasn't like I was spending a _ton_ of money on it. It confused me but it made me laugh. It also gave me a new respect for Russel. He's just cool. GO RUSS.

I figured it was about time 2D and Elle slept together. It was also extremely cheesy. I am now craving mac'n'cheese.

Stay classy.


	15. Feel Good Flying?

Feel Good Inc. took place in a tall tower in the heart of the bad part of town. There were helicopters, hundreds of scantily clad women, cameras, lights, crew, and the five of us. 2D latched onto my hand, terrified of getting separated before the cameras began to roll. Murdoc's legs gave out an hour before the recording began. At first I thought it was his first ever case of stage fright but eventually we realized that he had taken a bunch of painkillers or something; enough to temporarily paralyze him. For a moment we panicked thinking that without Murdoc we couldn't make the video but a bunch of _extremely_ scantily clad women told us that they didn't mind pushing him up when he needed to play the bass solo.

The directors hollered 'places' and 2D turned to me, looking terrified as though it was his first music video. He squeezed my hand and leaned in to kiss me.

"I'd tell you to break a leg but you don't need it." I said smiling at him.

He blinked at me. "I don't want to break a leg. That would really hurt."

I laughed and nuzzled my nose against his. "No, silly, that means good luck."

He stared blankly at me before smiling widely at me. "Well, why didn't you say that?"

"I love you." I laughed.

He kissed me one last time as the director stomped toward him, yelling at the fact he wasn't in his place for the video. I saw him mouth 'I love you' at me before sprinting toward the chair he was supposed to be sitting in when the video started. The director waved me impatiently behind the camera and finally yelled 'action.'

Noodle had gone to her inflatable island long before the director had said anything about getting the video done but I still felt lonely without her or 2D standing next to me. Obviously they couldn't, seeing as they had to be in the video, but every now and then I'd turn to make a comment about something to Noodle or 2D and then I'd realize that Noodle was on an inflatable floating island and 2D was across the room sitting in a pile of basically naked women.

I took a steadying breath to clear my head.

I heard the cameras rolling and I saw 2D put a megaphone to his mouth, the song played in the background, and he began to sing along. He pulled himself out of the chair and toward the window behind the crew.

I lost myself in the song, in the lyrics. It was a beautiful song, whether you paid attention to what 2D was saying or not. I saw Noodle pass by playing her guitar or ukulele; I wasn't entirely sure what it was, and I smiled. Murdoc rose slowly from the deeps of the woman ocean, coating the floor of the room. His head bobbed along to the beat as his fingers slid up and down the finger board. If I wasn't dating 2D and completely revolted by Murdoc, the sight of him so wrapped up in his bass would have been incredibly sensual.

This band, these people, really had something good.

I voiced my opinion to them on the flight back to Kong.

"You guys are amazing." I exclaimed, squeezing 2D's hand, "I mean really, you guys could take the world by storm."

"That's the plan, luv." Murdoc said, sitting down across from me and popping the top of another beer. That beer would be his third since the end of the shoot. He sucked the foam from the top, eyeing me all the while. His eyes scanned my body as they usually did whether or not he knew I could see him.

I ignored him and pulled 2D into a kiss which he gratefully accepted.

He laughed nervously, "You know, that was the first time I'd ever been nervous during a shoot." He whispered to me.

"I thought you looked a bit nervous. Why?" I asked, tipping my head to the side in a confused gesture.

"Well, you were there of course." He stated, like it was overly obvious.

"I was there for all your other videos? Why this one?" I asked.

Murdoc groaned. "For such a pretty broad you really are thick aren't you? Maybe you two _do_ deserve each other." He rolled his eyes and passed a hand over his face. "He was nervous because it was the first video shoot you went to where you were _shagging_."

He rolled his eyes again and chugged his beer. Reaching up to press the attendant call button he shouted "Oi! Another beer!"

2D scrutinized the pretty much drunk man sitting across from him and then shrugged.

"That was more or less it." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed him again. I heard Russel, who was sitting behind me, gasp.

"Muds, there are helicopters following us." He said. "And not the ones in the video. I don't know who these helicopters are."

Murdoc waved it off, "Ignore them, they're fine."

I felt a shiver pass through my spine and it wasn't entirely all because 2D was tracing each and every one of my vertebrae but the fact these helicopters were following us for no apparent reason freaked me out a little. I looked back at Russel; his milky white eyes were locked on the window and what lay outside it.

"I don't know man," I heard Russel mutter, "Somethin' ain't right."

Still a little shaken by the helicopters I didn't entirely know what to do with myself when we got back to Kong. Murdoc retreated into his Winnebago to go nurse his growing headache. Noodle was unusually quiet and went up into her room as soon as she stepped in the doorway of Kong. Russ and I made eye contact. He looked as confused as I felt. Why was no one else taking the strange helicopters following us seriously? Did anyone care?

2D had barely noticed anything was wrong. The video shoot has sapped all of his energy and he was almost dead on his feet. He quickly kissed the top of my head and then staggered into his room. I promised I'd be there soon before collapsing on the sofa. Russel sank down on the floor next to me.

"Who were they?" I heard him whispering to himself.

I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. "Well, Murdoc didn't seem to worry. Maybe we shouldn't either."

Russel looked up incredulously at me "Elle, if Murdoc isn't worried about it then we definitely should be."

I thought about it for a moment and finally agreed. Murdoc wasn't always the best at making good decisions. He had, after all, called a demon child out from the bowels of Hell before. That wasn't exactly a good decision.

I stood up suddenly. Russel looked up at me.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked.

"I'm going to Murdoc's Winnebago." I said firmly.

He furrowed his brow. "Why?" His white eyes widened at me, "Are you cheating on 2D with that slug because I swear if you are I will knock-!"

"No, Russ, I'm not cheating on 2D." I sighed, exasperated, "I'm going to get answers."

He mouthed wordlessly at me for a moment and then shrugged. He turned back to the blank TV screen in front of him, the look of determined concentration on his face.

Going back to Murdoc's portable house was not really something I wanted to do when I knew the inviting warmth of 2D's arms and bed were awaiting me not 50 yards away but I needed answers. Who were the helicopters? Why were they following us? And probably the most important question: Where we in danger?

I pressed an ear to the door before knocking. I didn't want to interrupt anything that might possibly scar me. I didn't hear any noise coming from inside so I knocked lightly on the door.

"Murdoc, are you in there?" I asked. "We need to talk."

After a few seconds I heard a crash, like someone had been hurrying to answer the door and had tripped on the piled pieces of clothing, sending him crashing to the ground. Finally the door swung open and I was met face to face with Murdoc's crotch. I reeled away from him, wouldn't you if you were greeted by the sight of Murdoc's red g-string covered package?

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" I finally managed to sputter out.

"Luv, I'm home, who needs pants when you're home?" He said matter-of-factly.

I closed my eyes, knowing the image of that g-string was forever going to be embedded in my eyelids and swallowed hard.

"Murdoc," I began slowly, "I want to know about the helicopters following after us."

He blinked for a second like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Say what?" He asked.

"The helicopters, following the plane after we had done the shoot for Feel Good Inc.?"

He thought for a moment. Finally, his face lit up. "Aah, yes, the helicopters."

I waited for the end of his sentence. I was expecting something along the lines of 'don't mind them, they're not going to hurt us' or 'they're just there to make sure we go down in a spiral of fire and death' but he didn't say anything. He just shrugged at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you know who they are or not."

"Not." He said simply before closing the door in my face.

I blinked. Murdoc had no clue who the helicopters were and he wasn't worried about it. My stomach turned nauseatingly at the thought. Russel was right.

When Murdoc doesn't worry, you should be worrying.

* * *

And this is the end of me trying to set the scene and make you all anticipated for what happens next. Even though everyone knows what's going to happen soon. Maybe not next chapter but soon. You all know its gonna happen. And then its gonna come back with a cat mask that doesn't ge removed even when she's _by herself._

And I just realized that other than the already mentioned note above I have nothing else planned to type here...Hmm...Well, I could tell you that I'm going to be leaving for Colorado next Friday. My parents have a lot of vacationing trips planned. We recently won this time share or something at a nice hotel in Colorado and we'll be there for about a week. So I'm going to be there for my dad's birthday and THE OPENING OF THE LAST AIRBENDER. (I am currently spazzing out right now. Please hold.)

Anyhoo, 1) my power didn't go out. I got to watch CSI reruns to my little hearts content, 2) You. Are. Awesome. Did you know that? Well, if you didn't you know now. 3) Sims Elle and Stuart had a baby. I named her Noodle. Then I realized that with the marriage and Stuart being Stuart instead of 2D Noodle's full name was Noodle Pot. But SHE HAS BLUE HAIR. I'm excited by that fact. The happy family also has a goldfish named Russel Hobbs and a butterfly named Murdoc. I'm having wayyyyy too much fun with Sims.

Note to self: Invest in a life.

Last note for the night/morning (whichever catagory one in the morning falls into): I have another idea for another story. It's not Gorillaz but I think its a good idea. I might post that story up here soon. But probably after the completion of Some Kind of Plastic and its unnamed possible sequel. It's still undecided. I'll see how it goes.

Question, just because I'm curious: What do you imagine when you imagine Elle Mede?

I think you've got it down already but I'll say it again, stay classy.

Goodnight/morning.


	16. The Gorillaz's Darkest Day

Both Russel and I couldn't forget the helicopters tailing us but everyone else did. It was aggravating and confusing. How could they not notice the stranger helicopters following us? But it was pointless. If we brought it up to Murdoc he would just scoff and walk away, if we brought it up to Noodle she would just blink at us and then abruptly change the subject. And if we brought it up to 2D he would ask what we were talking about and then pull me into his lap, distracting me from getting the message out to them.

Meanwhile, the Feel Good Inc. was edited and played on all the music video channels. It was a huge hit. The faithful followers increased by millions, if not more. The success went all to Murdoc's head, not only because the video and the band were now a huge hit but because, with his part in the video, his fanbase had nearly doubled in number. He and the other band members were getting bags of mail all saying something around the lines of 'I want your babies.'

Because the Feel Good Inc. video was doing so well, preparation for the next video was underway. They had already made videos for Gorillaz other song, Dirty Harry, and Noodle's very own song, Dare. All of them had been enormous successes and the band, as well as the inspiration behind the video, wanted to do something that was great; something better than any of their past videos and something that would be remembered for years after.

They eventually came up with an idea that involved the island Noodle had floated past on during the Feel Good Inc. video. It was extremely complicated and dangerous. It involved a pair of rented helicopters and explosives. I was uneasy about the video, Noodle had gotten older since the first album but she was still just a teenager. Not to mention, we had no clue who the other helicopters were or whether they were following us to cause us harm. It seemed very risky to blow up an island with a teenage girl inside while two strange helicopters were trailing us. Of course Murdoc didn't listen to me and the planning went on.

I collapsed on the bed next to 2D, one day after a particularly tough planning session.

"I don't get it. How does no one realize that trapping Noodle in a floating island packed with explosives isn't safe?" I sighed exasperated.

He lay down next to me, putting his head in his hand and kissing my forehead.

"They are making the floating island as safe as they can." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

I rolled over to face him. "They're using my song. Is it selfish that I don't want something bad to happen because it's my song and I don't want it to have bad memories?"

He brushed the hair from my eyes. "No, just as long as that isn't the _only_ reason you don't want something bad to happen."

"Of course have other reasons," I said quickly, "Noodle is my best friend, and I don't want her to get hurt or worse-."

I couldn't get the word I was thinking out of my throat. I let my unfinished sentence fade away. I saw 2D's eyebrows furrow.

"I thought I was your best friend." He said, almost sounding hurt.

I laughed, "'D, you are my best friend; but you're also my boyfriend. Noodle is the friend I tell everything I don't tell you about." I said, kissing the tip of his nose, "Usually stuff about you. It drives her crazy but I do it anyways."

2D looked incredulously at me for a moment but then he gave a small smile and pulled me close.

"When does the shoot begin?" He whispered.

"In a couple of days." I muttered against his shoulder. "They need to get the two helicopters and the explosives first and then we can begin."

* * *

Those days passed faster than I wanted them too. Murdoc was getting antsy; he was ready to get another #1 on the charts, no doubt. Russel and I were both a bunch of nerves. 2D was nervous but I don't think it was about Noodle. I think he was nervous because I was nervous. In the days leading up to the shoot I had been losing sleep, getting up at ungodly hours of the night to walk around the Studios until I could barely stand up. Whenever I climbed in or out of bed it woke him up. Afterwards he would lie awake for hours, just thinking about things, even after I had gone back to sleep.

Noodle was almost completely calm, as if she got on floating islands doomed to be destroyed by a windmill-full of explosives. She would sit in a chair, sipping quietly on a mug of coffee, staring off into the distance just waiting for someone to give her an order.

From the start to finish of the shoot a couple things went wrong.

The first thing that went wrong was the helicopters. They were held up in a far away location and were unable to get to the shoot on time. It frustrated everyone including Murdoc, who went into a rage. It was surprising to say the least, Murdoc had never been a big fan of videos and all of a sudden he was so wrapped up in one he flipped at something that wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Murdoc, are you ok?" I asked him, placing an unsure hand on his arm.

"Yeah luv. I'm great. Just got a load of gits working on this video." He snarled over his shoulder.

"Muds, you've never been so involved in a video. Why this one?" I heard Russel ask.

Murdoc stared at Russel for a moment and then he looked to me. He cleared his throat and brushed my hand off his arm.

"I'm just nervous about Noodle that's all." He said and then, just as I was opening my mouth to tell him that it was _his_ idea in the first place he took off muttering something about alcohol.

"Something just doesn't sit right with me." Russel said, watching Murdoc turn a corner. "This isn't good. We shouldn't be doing this."

The director yelled places and I saw Noodle get carted up to her island, which was hitched up to its own personal dock. I saw the ropes holding the island to the ground unravel and then it was free. No one could stop it now. The video was underway.

* * *

It started out nice, actually. Noodle played around on the island as the cameras rolled and the music played in the background. I was still incredibly uneasy; these were just the easy shots. All they needed were the helicopters to shoot it down and then it would get extremely tough extremely fast.

Speaking of the helicopters, I heard the roar overhead. The director jumped up and down yelling ecstatically. They could get the rest of video recorded. My fingers clenched around 2D's. He rubbed his thumb soothingly across the back of my hand but it didn't do any good. I was wound tighter than a coil. I looked over at Russ who was looking up at the helicopters with a confused look on his face. I abandoned 2D to go sit by Russel.

That's when the second thing went wrong.

"What's up?" I asked trying not to hyperventilate. I had decided that whoever had come up with the idea for the video should be shot.

He looked up at the sky a little bit longer and finally looked at me. His white eyes were wide in panic.

"Those weren't the helicopters we ordered." He murmured.

I could barely breathe. My heart plummeted to my toes and my stomach flipped.

"What?" I blurted out. "Oh my God."

I heard the bullets ringing out on the island. They would have been blanks if they were the helicopters we had ordered but with these helicopters Noodle was in real danger. I rushed toward the director.

"We need to get her down now!" I screamed.

He looked at me like I had gone crazy, "Are you daft? It's perfect!"

"Those aren't the helicopters!" I yelled hysterically, tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. "They're going to kill her!"

I felt arms encircle me as I lunged for the director and his megaphone.

"Calm down, Elle. Whatsamatter?" I heard 2D whisper in my ear.

"We need to get Noodle. The helicopters, they're not the ones we ordered. Stuart they are going to _kill_ her!" I yelled, struggling to pull away from him.

I heard someone scream. Someone yelled, "The island is falling!" and then there was a bright flash and a loud boom. The helicopter noises faded away and all that was left was an eerie silence.

"NOODLE!" I screamed, finally shoving away from 2D and racing to the edge of the cliff we had stationed ourselves on.

I looked around me, everyone was in shock. Everyone except Murdoc. Through my tears everything tinted red. I lunged at him, and this time there was no 2D to hold me back.

"You _bastard_!" I yelled throwing all I could in a punch to his nose. "You _knew_! You _knew_ and you didn't say _anything_ and now she's-!"

My voice choked off and I sunk to the ground, sobbing.

"Noodle, poor Noodle." I murmured.

I felt 2D's arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I could feel a warm wetness on my collarbone and I realized that 2D was crying as well. The only reason I had pulled away from 2D was because he was in shock, and now it had sunk in. Noodle was gone.

Another pair of arms encircled me and I heard Russel murmuring to himself. It was a prayer. I knew he wasn't really much of a religious person, neither was I, but the fact that Noodle would have some kind of high power looking after her made me feel a little bit better.

I could hear the music still playing in the background. No one had thought to turn it off, even though they didn't need to play it anymore.

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine._

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the next wave of tears and pulled 2D and Russel closer to me. What was Gorillaz going to do now with out Noodle?

* * *

Oh man, tough chapter. It is officially two in the morning. Correction 2:35 in the morning. Holy crap I need to sleep.

My day has been very eventful. Went to a birthday party for my friend. It was her 16th birthday, woo! Anyways, she invited this girl Kaley and her boyfriend John. John was playing with matches. I sat too close. The match lit, snapped in half, and landed on my (bare) thighs. I now have a welt on my thigh. I'm hoping it turns into a sweet-ass scar that I can make up an awesome story about to tell my grandchildren or something. It hurt like a bitch though.

Oh yeah, and Kaley laughed the whole time because 'the look on my face was hilarious.' Yeah, I know. What a bitch. She's usually a nice person though.

Last thing: So I had this idea that I'd go for 23 chapters and then end this story and then go on to the next story, because honestly, I don't think I can do a story like the Gorillaz (+Elle) in just 23 chapters but I have no idea what to do now that the Manana debocle has gone down. Blahhh. I'll think of something.

Stay classy while I go sleep for a long long time, k?


	17. She's Gone

The days crawled by without Noodle. Nothing we did seemed to mean anything anymore. Murdoc tried to get us to get up and start working on the next album, which he was positive, would be another hit; but it didn't seem right without the guitar princess. Mail from distraught fans arrived in huge bags. Their messages of love had quickly turned to letters of remorse and anger. Gorillaz was still one of the most famous bands in the world but the fans told us that it wasn't the same without mysterious Noodle keeping the three men balanced.

For days I would sit in 2D's room, sobbing. When we had gotten back to Kong after the disaster we realized that the Manana set wasn't the only place that the helicopters had reached. Noodle's room had been annihilated; everything had been destroyed. The only thing that remained was her closet, which still contained the giant head that had been used during Dare. I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would be waiting for us in Kong. Maybe she'd be a little scratched up but she'd still be there, in one piece.

I don't think I have to tell you that she wasn't.

Russel had packed up his drums along with everything he had brought to Kong. He told me that he couldn't stay in the same building as Murdoc without Noodle with him. He didn't tell me where he was going, just that he was leaving. I didn't blame him. I could no longer go up to the floor Noodle's room was on. It was just too painful. Once upon a time Noodle's room was loud; her music blasting from under the door. Now it was silent.

"I can't believe she's gone." 2D whispered one night after we had fallen into each other's arms desperate for each other's touch. Sex for us had gone from showing each other how much we loved the other into making sure we weren't entirely alone.

I snuggled closer to him and squeezed my eyes shut at the tears filling my eyes. I had never cried so much in my lifetime. Every night I would wake up parched, dehydrated from crying myself to sleep. It was a bit pathetic but I didn't know what else to do. There was no way to get Noodle back.

"I can't believe she's gone either." I whispered, choking back my tears. "I keep thinking I see her everywhere."

His arm tightened around me. His body shook and I heard him gasp as sobs racked his body.

"I need to get out of here." He murmured repeating it over and over again like it was a mantra. "I need to get out of here."

I pushed myself up so we were facing each other.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked, pushing a clump of bright blue hair out of his eyes.

His hollow eyes looked into mine anxiously.

"I was thinking about going to Beirut." He hesitated for a moment, "Alone."

I stared at him for a moment, in shock. "Oh, alone as in-."

"By myself." He whispered.

I sat up, pulling the covers with me. "Why? Why are you leaving me here alone?"

I thought maybe he'd sit up and rub my back. I thought he'd tell me he was joking; of course he wanted me to be there. But he rolled over onto his back and threw an arm over his face. I turned my face away from him, staring out into the dark room. I didn't understand. He loved me right?

"I just need to be by myself for awhile." He murmured.

"You can do that without leaving me behind!" I exclaimed before reeling my emotions in. "Did I do something? And now you don't like me?"

I heard the sheets rustle and finally I felt his hand on my back and his head on my shoulder. "God no, I love you Elle. Please, don't forget that. I just need a change of scenery." He placed a kiss on my shoulder and then another one on my neck.

I pulled away from him. "Without me." I said staring into his wide eyes.

He looked down at his lap. "Yeah."

I sniffed, at a loss for words. I looked around and saw my shirt; it was lying close to the bed. I reached down and grabbed it. 2D watched me with wide, worried eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Where are you going?"

"I just need a change of scenery." I whispered back viciously.

I half expected him to follow me, trying to tell me that he still loved me. As I walked to the door, still pulling on clothes, I looked back. He was fiddling with his hands, looking utterly confused but it didn't look like he was making any move to follow me. Biting back tears, I opened the door and stalked out of the room.

Though there was nothing worth visiting and it would only eventually cause me pain, I found myself wandering toward Noodle's room. I figured it was better that I went there instead of into Murdoc's Winnebago, which would only cause me trouble. I hesitated at her door, however, unable to move for a moment.

When I finally got the nerve to open the door I was met with the cool night breeze. I could see some zombies moving listlessly around the graveyard. They didn't see me so I wasn't too worried about them. I sat down at the edge of the room, dangling my legs over the edge. I sighed and leaned back, staring up at the lanterns, still dangling on the ceiling. I had no idea how they had survived the bullets and bombs the helicopters had dropped on the room but it gave me hope. About what I wasn't sure but it made me smile even when I didn't really have anything to smile about.

So 2D was going to Beirut. Correction; he was going to Beirut without me. Where was I going to go? I racked my brains trying to come up with a nice place I could go far away from Kong. I considered Australia, my mom had found out she was pregnant during a vacation there with my dad. Ever since I heard the story I had wanted to visit ever since. I tried not to think about Japan or China, I did want to go there eventually but at the moment they just reminded me about Noodle.

That left Africa and North and South America. I didn't want to go to anywhere close to the North or South poles. It was just too cold there. I didn't want to go back to my parent's place. They would only ask me how 2D and I were doing and I didn't know how to answer that anymore.

"Australia it is then." I said to myself. My voice broke the silence that hung around the room. It was eerie. I leaned forward to make sure the zombies were still far away from me. They had started gnawing on each other. I leaned back.

Australia. I tried to make myself excited about the idea of exploring a new place, completely free from band drama. No Murdoc, no stress, no heart-breaks. I suddenly wished that Russel was with me. I could have used one of his bone crushing hugs. But he wasn't and that made me painfully realize that I was positively completely alone.

As I had done mostly every night since Noodle had disappeared I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Poor Elle. First Noodle, then Russ, and now 2D. Well, maybe she'll find some hunky guy in Australia that can make 2D jealous. ;)

Sorry I didn't update this morning at two. I was _exhausted, _I don't even know why, I just was. Maybe staying up until two or three in the morning was catching up to me. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I'm expected to be at school by seven in the morning. Why did I sign up for a zero hour?

Hey, story note: that story about Australia and pregnancy is true. That's what happened when my parents went to Australia. So for years I told people I was Australian. I've never actually been out of the country though. Ah, childhood. I miss it.

Well, Happy Father's Day to all those father's out there, including my own daddy. :)

Tell them to stay classy for me, k?


	18. Departing Causes Such Sweet Sorrow

It didn't take long for Murdoc to realize that without a drummer and a guitarist, not to mention a singer who had decided to pack up and leave for Beirut, the band he had worked so hard on was now officially done for. He scowled at us as we packed, me for Australia and 'D for Beirut, and then promptly kicked us out as soon as we had latched our suitcases shut.

We shared an awkward moment outside of the house. 2D looked like he was going to say something but I turned and walked away before he could say anything. I heard his footsteps behind me, slow and sure behind me but it didn't sound like he was trying to catch up to me. I saw my cab waiting. It was right behind 2D's. I suppose we could have shared a cab but the hour in a half drive to the airport would have been just too awkward. For a moment, when I was pushing my suitcase into the trunk 2D looked like he was going to try and help me but pulled his hand away at the last moment.

My flight was earlier than his so we had to go through the awkward good-byes all over again. He stared at me for a moment not entirely sure what to do with himself.

"Well, this is good-bye." I sighed, holding out my hand.

He looked down at it confused, "Watchu offering your hand to me for?" He asked.

"You shake it. It's called a handshake." I said.

He blinked at me. "Oh. A handshake."

"Have fun in Beirut." I said coolly as he took my hand and shook it.

"Have fun in Australia." He said sadly his thumb caressing the back of my hand. I pulled it away sharply.

"We will boarding the plane to Australia now." I heard over the intercom.

"That's me." I said, smiling tightly at the frowning 2D.

He hesitated, as if contemplating telling me to stay with him but finally he sighed and nodded. He looked down at his feet; they were shuffling awkwardly on the ground.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Will you?" I asked.

"Of course." He said surprised.

I blinked up at him. God, I was going to miss him. I opened my mouth to tell him one last time how much I loved him and hoped that he still loved me but a woman's voice announced the boarding of my plane again.

"I have to go." I whispered.

He looked frantically back at the gate. "Oh, right. Um, ok." He sputtered.

Before I could stop him he had scooped me up into his arms and buried his head into my hair. I was caught off guard and all of a sudden my nose was full of the scent of tobacco and incense. I closed my eyes, wishing everything was different. Then my mind seemed to remember where it was and I struggled against his grip.

"I have to go." I said again, this time more for myself than for him.

His eyes were mournful and if he still had tear ducts I was pretty sure his eyes would be swimming with tears. I passed through security and handed the attendant my ticket. As she was busy scanning it I turned back to look at 2D, telling myself if he was still there I would tell him. I would tell him I still loved him. My eyes scanned the crowd; it wouldn't be hard to find him. He had no eyes and blue hair. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

I took my ticket back from the woman and boarded the plane knowing that was probably the last time I would ever see 2D.

It had taken many hours to get to Australia and it had taken me several weeks to get settled in my apartment. I had to go through all my boxes and that was really hard to do. I had packed everything, including the photo of me and 2D from when we were kids, as well as the picture of us while we were dating. I had stared at it for a moment before placing it face down on my drawer.

So far Australia was being pretty nice to me. I had met all of my fellow apartment occupiers and they were all relatively nice (except for the crazy cat lady who lived two floors below me, she said I had a dog-lover quality to me whatever that means) and I had even met one older woman's sons who, according to her, had been "too single for too long".

Since I had moved in no one had called or texted me. Russel hadn't made contact since he left after El Manana. Murdoc never called me, why would he? And with the way things had worked out at the airport 2D and I hadn't really had a chance to talk to each other. Honestly, once I thought about it, without Noodle we didn't have much to talk about. Not just me and 2D but Russ and Murdoc too.

Of course, with things going as smoothly as they could, something had to go wrong.

It was late afternoon when I heard the knock on my door.

"Hi, I'm new to the apartment complex and I'm trying to meet everyone in the building." I heard a voice say. It didn't sound Australian; it actually sounded a little bit more like British. I smiled; maybe I could make a friend here after all.

I got up to answer the door bracing myself for anything but what greeted me when I opened the door.

"Paula?" I exclaimed.

"Elle?" she exclaimed exactly the same time I did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shrieked, "Are you following me?"

"No, why would I want to do that?" She yelled back, "You stole my boyfriend, remember? Why would I want to see you two all happy and shit?"

I hesitated. Her eyebrows shot up.

"What? Happy Town with 2D and Elle isn't so happy anymore?" Paula smirked at me. "Well, if you're not dating does that mean I can get what's rightfully mine back?"

I snarled at her but there wasn't much I could say. 2D and I were over, there was nothing much to say about that. Paula smirked; she knew she had won the battle.

"It was nice to meet you, neighbor." She tossed over her shoulder.

I watched her walk toward the door across the hall from me. As she walked into her room she threw another victorious look my way. I seethed but what was I supposed to tell her? That 2D had loved me? I'm sure he had told her that plenty of times when they were dating. Completely mortified at losing an argument with Paula and angered that she had wormed her way back into my life, I slammed the door and stalked back into my apartment.

In my fit of anger I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through the names. I had just reached the 'S's before I realized what I was doing. My vision blurred by the invading tears in my eyes; I chucked the phone as far as I could. I heard it smack against the wall and I knew it was broken in pieces.

I needed to get a hold of myself. I was alone; I just needed to get over it. Maybe I should meet another man. I wiped my eyes. That was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to go out and find myself another man and I was going to get over 2D. And then I was going to shove that fact in Paula's stupid snub-nosed face.

I forced myself to get off the ground. I forced myself to the dresser and I forced myself to make myself look pretty. There was a nagging in the back of my mind. I wasn't fully over 2D. I would never be. But I had to at least _pretend_.

I found myself at a small club in the downtown Sydney area. The music was pumping and the bartenders were generous with their alcohol. I was a little bit more than buzzed. 2D who? I just needed to find a guy to take the place of my ex-boyfriend, What's His Name.

"Hey there." I slurred at the nearest man. He eyed me for a moment before laughing at me. He grabbed his beer and moved his way through the crowd to the other side of the club.

The bartender shook his head at the man. "What a jerk." He said. I looked up from my beer.

The man was of normal height. He had normal looks. He had average hair and average eyes; but there was something about him that made my heart lift. Maybe it was because I was drunk or maybe it was because I was lonely; but there was something about him that made me smile. He blinked at me and then smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, lady. You don't want to flirt with the bartender while you're shitfaced." He chuckled.

"You sir, have no idea what I've been through and how nice you are looking right now." I slurred, pointing a shaky finger at him.

He laughed and leaned on the counter at me. He offered a hand to me. "My name is Riley. What's your name?"

"I think its Elle. Maybe it's Paula. No that's my enemy's name. It is definitely Elle." I giggled. He shook his head at me.

"Man, you are totally smashed. I am cutting you off." He said, pulling my beer away from me.

"No, no, no. You don't understand." I groaned, reaching out for my glass, "I need to find a man."

"Oh, you do, do you? And why's that?" He asked, placing his head on his hand.

I shook my head at him, "Uh uh, not until you give me my drink back."

He gave me a look and then filled it with water. I glared at him but took it and knocked it back like it was alcohol.

"My boyfriend abandoned me." I sighed melodramatically. "Things got tough and he just up and left."

Riley pulled back slightly, "Complications? You mean-?"

"No, I didn't have a kid." I giggled at him. "I was involved with this _band_ you see? And it was _huge_."

Riley's eyes went wide in mock admiration, "Really? _Huge_? What was this band that you were involved in?"

I giggled and leaned in close, "The Gorillaz."

Riley didn't need to mock admiration anymore. "The Gorillaz? Really? You knew Murdoc, 2D, Russel, and Noodle. Man, they were my favorite band ever. Are they really done?"

I nodded and held up my glass. He filled it up with water again. "Yep, it is dead and gone. The Gorillaz was at the end of its run after the El Manana disaster."

Riley looked around, trying to see if there was anyone around hearing what I was saying. He looked back at me.

"Listen, Elle, don't go anywhere. I get off of work in a few minutes. I'll take you home and try to sober you up. Maybe you could tell me some Gorillaz stories?" He asked. He looked sincere; he just wanted to hear about Gorillaz.

I hesitated; I came to this club to forget Gorillaz, to forget 2D. Inviting a small club bartender over just to talk about him and the band that had taken up most of my life was not exactly what I wanted to do; but I as I looked into Riley's pleading brown eyes I felt that feeling. The feeling I felt when I was with 2D, I wanted to give him the world.

I nodded and downed my glass of water. "Ok. I'll wait for you."

* * *

So I posted again, I felt like it. I have some idea of how I'm going to end it I just don't know how I'm going to lead up to it.

Hmm...Riley, is he good? Is he bad? Is he just an innocent bystander that got int he way of 2D and Elle's relationship? Well, I guess you're going to find out, aren't you? Haha, oh man it is too early for me to be doing this

Well, I'm cutting it short. Stay classy.


	19. Point Nemo

Riley was no Stuart. He was shorter and had a little bit more muscle (or maybe it was fat, I wasn't entirely sure). He couldn't play piano or sing for his life, although he'd try. I'd hear him singing in the shower in the morning after one of our late nights. I realized that the only reason I kept him around was to chase the loneliness away. I hadn't heard from 2D, Russel, or Murdoc in years and the only person in my apartment complex that I _knew_ was Paula, who hated my guts.

Riley wanted to know everything about Gorillaz. It was a little bit more than painful. He made me relive every good and bad moment that I went through. I told him everything that I knew. He asked if the Manana disaster was just a hoax and Noodle was just fine. His face fell when he saw my eyes fill with tears and he pulled me into his arms just as my tears slipped down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and for a moment, just one small moment, I could imagine it was just me and 2D again; but the moment passed quicker than I wanted and I was back in Riley's arms. He never understood why I cried harder when he held me close.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Elle." He said as he was leaving for the night, "Dinner on Thursday?"

I forced a smile and nodded, "Sounds great, Riley."

He smiled back at me, tricked by my fake smile. Paula, who was leaning against her doorframe, smirked at me once he got out of earshot.

"Riley not satisfying you or something?" She said, winking cruelly at me.

"That is not any of your business." I snarled.

She sighed and examined her nails. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

She smiled viciously at me one last time and then turned back to go into her apartment. I needed to get out of arms length of her before I clawed her eyes out. I hadn't checked my mail yet so I grabbed my key and walked down to the mailbox. As I was flipping through my mail I ventured over to the abandoned swing set. As I was rocking myself back and forth my eyes fell upon familiar hand writing.

2D was writing to me?

He had signed the envelope with his birth name. Stuart Pot. It made me smile. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I didn't want them to see me crying and think I was hurt or something. Not seeing anyone around me, I pushed my finger under the envelope and ripped it open.

The letter wasn't very long, at most one page front and back, but it made me feel a little better. He still wanted to talk to me. I bent over the letter and began to read.

_Dear Elle,_

_Hey, how are things in Sydney? I hope things aren't too hot down there. Beirut is pretty nice. Mostly I spend my days looking out the window at the city. It's a beautiful place. You should come visit me some time, you know if you're not too busy with your affairs in Sydney._

_I was thinking about you, you know. I've been trying to write this letter to you for weeks. But every time I start I don't know how to finish. I ruined things for us, didn't I? We loved each other and I fucked up, didn't I? God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. With the whole Manana thing I thought that maybe if I was alone I would be able to get over it faster. I realize now how wrong I was. This trip to Beirut has made me realize how much I needed you. How much I still need you._

_But, of course, I fucked it up and now you're probably in some other man's arms. I'll tell you something, he's a lucky bastard, that man. _

_I was thinking of coming back to Kong. Maybe we could make another album. It wouldn't be nearly as great as Demon Days without (_Noodle's name had been scratched out. I could tell he was trying not to think about her, it made my heart ache) _her; but maybe we could make it work. I've worked on some songs since we_ (Again a word was scribbled out, I thought I could make out 'break' and I realized he wasn't just talking about the band's split) _went away. There's one called 'To Binge'. I really like it. It makes me think of you._

_I hope you get this soon. I hope that maybe you'll write me back. If not, I understand. I just wanted to let you know how I was doing and I hope that you'll consider coming to Kong again. I know you don't really like that place but I miss you._

(There was a phrase scribbled out so hard the page had ripped. It looked like three words. I tried not to think what those three words were.)

_Always Yours,_

_Stu_

Tears fell from my cheeks onto the paper; I hastily wiped them away, trying to keep the ink from running. I wanted to keep this piece of 2D perfect it was the only thing I had of him right now. I flipped through my other mail, still sniffling, but there was nothing worth reading. It was just junk mail and some bills I needed to pay for the apartment. I leaned back and swung myself forward, one hand wrapped around the chain and the other holding the mail to my lap. I didn't try to swing myself high like I used to when I was a little girl, I just wanted to feel the wind in my hair and to dry the tears still in my eyes. I didn't want Paula to have something else to mock me about.

After a few minutes I decided I should get back inside. The sun was beginning to go down and the bugs were beginning to come out. I saw a few moths fluttering around the lamp by the playground. The cool night breeze whispered through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment taking in the night.

So 2D was thinking about going back to Kong and he wanted me to be there. Kong had so many memories, both good and bad. Kong had Noodle all over it. I shook my head.

"No, I can't go back to Kong. I have to stay here." I said, trying to convince myself it was the right thing, "I'm happy here. This was the right decision."

I sighed and tried to smile. I didn't need a mirror to know that it came out as a grimace. I saw the lit end of a cigarette as I was coming up the stairs. Paula was smirking behind it.

"So, anything good in the mail?" She sneered. "Let me guess, just junk?"

She cackled and turned to leave. I sucked in a breath and blurted out.

"Actually 2D wrote me a letter. He misses me; he didn't say anything about you."

I left her, jaw hanging open, outside her apartment. It made me smile the first real smile I had had for months.

As I threw the mail on the kitchen table I realized that my phone was blinking. Someone must have called me when I was out. I pressed the button and Russel's panicked voice filled my apartment.

"Elle, there's something up. I went back to Kong today. _There's no one there._ The whole building is falling apart. The zombies have taken over. I looked everywhere, Murdoc cleared out. I must have called 2D about ten times and he didn't answer any of them. Do you have any idea where he might be? Call me back, ok?"

My breath caught in my throat. Where was 2D? Or more importantly, where was Murdoc? I snatched up the phone and quickly dialed Russel's cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"Elle?" He said getting right down to business. "Please tell me 2D decided to come to Australia to see you."

I forced myself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

"No, all I got from him was a letter." I checked the date he had written in the top right corner. It was at least two weeks old. "I haven't called him, or vice versa, since we left Kong."

Russel gave out an aggravated yell. "That damn _Murdoc_ is up to something, I know it."

I sunk down in a chair, "Are you sure?"

"Hun, the singer and the bassist of Gorillaz goes missing. Murdoc is an evil guy who worships Satan. He is bent on ruling the world through music. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Murdoc is behind all of this."

"Well, what are we going to do? What _can_ we do?" I said, clutching the phone to my ear. "Maybe we should just call the police or something."

Russel scoffed into the phone "Fat load that will do. No, I'm investigating. One of Murdoc's prison friends spilled the beans. Apparently there's an island in the middle of nowhere called Plastic Beach. It's an island made entirely of the plastic people throw out into the ocean. He said it was someplace called Point Nemo."

"Point What?" I asked massaging the bridge of my nose. "Russel, you're sounding completely insane right now. An island made out of trash?"

He sighed. "I know, I know. It doesn't exactly sound sane, but I'm telling you, we need to find a way to get there."

I sat back in my chair and fell silent for a moment.

"Elle? You still there?" I heard Russ tentatively ask me.

"Yeah Russ, I'm still here." I murmured. "Russ, I don't think I can help in any way. You're going to have to do this on your own."

There was a stunned silence and finally, "Do you love 2D or not?"

"What? I don't-." I started.

"Do you love him or don't you?" He interrupted.

"I do. I do love him, ok? But he left me and I'm trying to move on." I yelled. "2D is strong; he'll be fine without me saving him."

There was another silence and then Russel growled "Fine, but once you come to your senses and realize how you feel your chance at seeing him will have passed."

I opened my mouth to object but I heard the line cut off. Russel had hung up on me. I stared at my phone for a moment, completely confused. 2D was in trouble and I had just turned down my opportunity at saving him. I hoped Russ would be ok. My head was throbbing, the letter from 2D and now this? Point Nemo? Plastic Beach? I didn't understand it.

"I just need some sleep." I said to myself; but as I stood the letter 2D had sent me caught my eye. It had slid out of its envelope and onto the floor. I stared at his writing.

_Always Yours, Stu_

"Shit." I murmured. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

I found myself pulling my suitcase out of my closet and pilling all the clothes I could fit into it. It was just for a few days. I was going to go to Plastic Beach, find 2D, and get out and then I could go back to my normal life in Sydney. I dialed Russel as I tossed clothes randomly into my suitcase.

"So you've changed your mind?" He said a hit of amusement in his voice.

I sighed.

"You know I had to." I murmured. "I love him for God's sake."

* * *

Well Riley made a brief appearance. Maybe I'll bring him back. Paula can't seem to stay away.

And Plastic Beach is revealed. Man, 5 years sure pass by fast, don't they?

Anyhoo, I am leaving for Steamboat Springs on Friday, that's in Colorado. I will be gone for a full week so if you want some Plastic Beach action you should just start at chapter one and revisit all your favorite (and maybe not so favorite) Gorrilaz+Elle moments. I usually update about once a day so you do still have three days left, so don't worry. I'll leave you happy. Hopefully. Not entirely sure what's going to happen next myself.

My agenda for today: Sleep late, play Sims3 for _hours_, try to have a life, fail at having a life, write a chapter for all of you lovely people, go to sleep.

It was a very full day. Noodle turned into a teenager on Sims3 and 2D is almost a rockstar.

Stay classy


	20. The M Harriet

Russel told me to meet him in America so I boarded a plane as soon as I could. I tried to sleep, it was a 14 hour long plane ride after all, but the fact that 2D might be in trouble kept me wide awake. I tried to pay attention to the movie they were playing over head. It was a French movie called _He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. _It was about a woman who was in love with a man that didn't even know her. She literally drove herself crazy loving him, even going so far as to killing a woman who opposed him. It made me sad. I couldn't watch anymore of it. I turned to watch the scenery pass by below me.

Russel and I didn't say anything at first when he met me in the LAX airport. He just swept me up into a hug and held me in his arms for a moment. It felt nice to have familiar arms around me. It wasn't the arms I wanted to be in but I made due.

"Ok, so where do we go from here?" I asked once he had let me go.

He handed me a ticket. "This is your ticket for the M. Harriet. It's a boat that's heading directly toward Point Nemo. You'll pass right by Plastic Beach so you'll have to jump ship some time before then, got it?"

I took the ticket silently but looked worriedly at Russel, "I have to 'jump ship'? Won't I die?"

"Not if you do it right." Russel said shrugging before turning away and walking off without me.

"Hey, if I'm going on this ship what are you going to do?" I asked sprinting to keep up with him, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"I'm going to go for a swim." He said simply. "You'd better hurry, your ship leaves in a few hours and you need to get settled."

I stopped in the middle of the airport mouthing wordlessly at Russel's back. He kept going, not even stopping to look back. I looked back down at my ticket and sighed. I guess I needed to get down to the docks. As I was turning to go my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not even checking my caller id.

"Elle, where'd you go?" I heard Riley's voice exclaim worriedly.

"Riley!" I gasped. I had totally forgotten about him. I was too busy thinking about 2D. "Oh my God, I totally forgot about our date!"

"Yeah, obviously," He said sarcastically, "Where the Hell did you go?"

I smiled nervously even though I knew he couldn't see me "I'm kind of in Los Angeles."

"What? How did you not tell me about a trip to Los Angeles?"

I sighed and looked down at my watch. I needed to get to the docks right now.

"Look, Riley, this isn't the best time right now." I said, I heard him scoff, "I have a family emergency that I need to take care of and then we can talk, ok?"

He paused and then sighed. "Fine. Go do what you have to do and then come back to me."

I hesitated. There was no guaranteeing my return from this Plastic Beach place but I sighed,

"Of course." I whispered before shutting my phone and hanging up on Riley. I took a moment to feel guilty but then I shoved in the back of my mind. I could feel guilty later.

The ship was huge. It was almost beautiful. I could see her name written against her hull, _M. Harriet._ It had a nice ring to it. The bell hop had been nice to me, happily taking my suitcase to my room and then asking if I needed anything else. At that point I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts so I sent him away but as I opened the door to escort him out a woman with a cat mask passed by turning ever so slightly to look at me. She didn't look old enough to be an adult per se but she didn't look young enough to be a child. There was a similarity between her and some other girl that I knew but I couldn't place her.

The moment passed and the woman kept going. I shook my head and went back into my room. Great, now not only am I going to be worrying about 2D and Russ I'm also going to drive myself crazy trying to place the woman in the cat mask. I grunted in exasperation and fell, face first, onto my bed. As soon as I had decided I wasn't going to move from that position for the rest of my life the chimes of _Loser_ by Beck made me look up. I wasn't entirely sure what surprised me more, the fact I still had service or the fact that someone was calling me. Riley probably didn't want to talk to me anymore, Russ was 'going for a swim' whatever that meant, and 2D was on some island in the middle of nowhere.

Upon checking my caller id I realized it was Russel.

"Russ, aren't you going to go do that swim or whatever?" I asked as soon as I flipped open my phone.

"Yeah, in a moment. Are you on the boat?" He asked.

"Of course I am; where are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. Remember, you have to jump." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've got that part. Thanks." I sighed, twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"Ok, I'll see you there." He said.

I paused, "Russ?" I asked.

"Yeah Elle?" He said sounding impatient.

"Are we going to make it off this Plastic Beach?" I asked hoping for the best.

He sighed. "I don't know, Elle. I just want to stop Murdoc from doing whatever he's going to do."

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It didn't make me feel any better. "Ok. Be safe." I whispered.

"You too." He said and then the line went dead.

I ran into the Cat Mask Girl a lot more than I thought I would. The M. Harriet was a big ship yet I saw her at least five to ten times a day. I got the feeling that she was following me but I talked myself into believing her room was on the same floor as mine. It made me feel a little bit better. But there was still that nagging feeling like I knew her from somewhere.

I tried asking her where she came from one day but it didn't go over well.

"Hey—uh—you!" I called down the hall at her. She didn't pay attention. She just kept walking away from me. I didn't know how to get her attention. I didn't know her name.

"Hey, girl in cat mask!" I said running after her. I caught her shoulder and slowed down. "Hold on, I just want to ask you a question."

She turned slowly toward me. Her body was stiff as if she was nervous to be near me.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you or anything."I said trying to read her body language correctly. "I just want to know your name, you look familiar."

She stared up at me, or at least I think she did. She always had that cat mask on every time I saw her. It didn't look like she was going to say anything to me.

"Can you speak?"I asked, feeling incredibly awkward. "Um…ok."

I let go of her shoulder and stared at her for a moment trying to place her. Where did I know this girl from? She stared back at me before turning and sprinting down the hall, leaving me watching her heels turn the corner. It confused me but in hindsight I guess I was being a little creepy. I did chase her down the hall and then grab her shoulder so she could talk to me. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I need some air." I whispered to myself.

Leaving the now empty hallway I found my way to the cool air awaiting me outside. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The Leo Dicaprio movie, Titanic flashed in my eyelids, making me smile. It felt nice just stepping outside of my worry for a moment so I could enjoy the trip. I eyed the horizon trying to make out any kind of shape, we had been sailing for a few days now, and I didn't know how long it would take to get to Point Nemo so I was totally lost at when I was supposed to 'jump ship.'

Though there was no island in the distance I did see specks in the sky that looked suspiciously like planes. They unnerved me. Unknown suspicious planes had caused me a lot of pain in the past; I didn't want that to happen again. I decided that it was probably best that I went back down to my room.

As I turned to head back inside I caught a glimpse of a white and green cat mask peering around a corner at me. I ignored it, not wanting to deal with my maybe stalker at the moment.

* * *

Yeah that's right, I brought Cat Mask Girl and M. Harriet into the story. I thought about it this moring when I was in the shower and I literally did a dance because I thought it was a really good idea. And now I sound really shallow but I don't care, I like where this is going. _And_ I also thought of an ending. Sorta. I know what I'm going to do for the last chapter at least. Woo! I am on the _ball_.

It is currently 100 or 101 degrees outside right now. I am listening to Glee music (but Lady Gaga is coming up next) and I'm writing about my favorite band ever while being comfortably air conditioned. It has been a good day.

The movie I mentioned above is a real movie. It's French so its got subtitles but its really good. The chick is crazy. You guys should really check it out. I watched it with my parents and grandparents when I was in Georgia. It's not risque or anything so you could watch it with your parents if you want to have a family bonding night or something if you're into that. If not, well, watch it anyways by yourself.

So for those of you currently boiling in 100 degree weather, not only stay classy but stay cool. Drink water. It's good for you.

For those of you not boiling in 100 degree weather then just stay classy. And drink water if you want.

STAYCLASSY.


	21. Pirates: Not as Awesome in Real Life

The ship had been sailing for weeks now and I still had no idea when I was supposed to make an early departure. I would stare out at the ocean for hours willing some kind of shape to appear in the horizon but nothing came. I noticed that the girl in the cat mask was still following me. She would duck behind corners when she thought I was looking but sooner or later she would always be back, peering at me from behind that white and green mask.

I felt like maybe it should have freaked me out, being stalked aboard a ship in the middle of nowhere but, for some reason, it made me feel safe almost. I didn't feel completely alone. Obviously, without any land I didn't have any cell phone service so I was completely cut off from Russel or Riley. I would have been totally by myself if it hadn't been for Cat Mask Girl.

Riley was something I spent my time thinking about though. I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to do about him. He had made me promise to come back to him. And a part of me seriously wanted to but there was another part of me that knew that I wouldn't be able to. My heart was 2D's. It had always been his. It never would be Riley's so why did I torture him? Why couldn't I have just broken it off sooner? Why did it take a two-week old letter and a frantic phone call from Russ to make me realize I could never be without Stu?

I was sitting out on the deck in one of those deck chairs that aren't very comfortable. Thinking these things made my head hurt. I leaned forward and shoved the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to stop the throbbing.

"Ugh, boys are just so stupid!" I exclaimed, not caring if any passing passengers heard me.

I felt a small hand on my arm. Taken by surprise, I jumped and pulled my arm away as I shot up to look at whoever touched me. It was Cat Mask Girl. I stared at her completely at loss for words for a moment.

"What do you want?" I asked a little less than politely. She had been following me for weeks and now she just ditched the hide and seek act and was consoling me? Bullshit.

She pulled her hand, which was still hanging in the open air from where it had touched my arm, away and looked down at her lap. I took in her messy bluish purple hair. It looked like Noodle's.

"You look like my friend you know." I murmured. The girl turned to me. I took that as she was listening to me. "Her name was Noodle. She was part of the band Gorillaz. You might have seen the El Manana video. It was a complete disaster. The island she was on crashed and she—she-." I couldn't say anything else.

The girl reached out a hesitantly and touched the back of my hand. I forced myself to keep talking.

"She had your hair. That's why I asked you if I knew you." I whispered. "I thought maybe—but it's a stupid idea." I shook my head and laughed bitterly. "She's gone. She's been gone for years."

While her right hand was still on mine, her left traced the edge of her mask. I thought maybe she would take off her mask and show her face to me but, after a moment's hesitation, she dropped her hand and abruptly stood up. She stared down at me for a moment before taking off and around the corner.

I heard the buzz of planes and looked over head as I saw an older looking plane passing by. It flew a little low but there were no bullets or explosions so I didn't think much of it. Probably didn't realize the boat was there or something. I fell back into my thoughts.

"Madam, you need to get inside." I heard a voice call to me. I looked up surprised.

A bellhop or waiter or something was looking anxiously at me. I furrowed my brows.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked anxiously toward the sky. "Pirates are afoot." He murmured.

"Pirates? Pirates are here?" I asked incredulously.

Another plane passed by. It flew as low as the other plane did. I could see two machine guns strapped to the sides of it. I saw it loop around and head back toward the ship.

"Ok, I'm going to go inside." I said to the bellhop forcing myself to be calm.

He nodded, "That's probably best. You may want to get your life vest. I believe we will be filling life boats soon."

I turned back surprised. "You think they're going to sink the ship?"

He shrugged and then began pushing me inside. "I don't know Madame but it's better to be safe than sorry."

I hurried back down the hallway to my room but, before I could even see the door an arm reached out and grabbed my wrist. They pulled me into their room quickly just as I heard the rattling of bullets hitting the ship's hull.

"You!" I exclaimed as I saw who my captor was. It was Cat Face Girl.

She put a finger to her lipstick lined lips and pointed me toward a chair. I got the feeling that she wanted me to sit down.

"Oh no, I am not going to sit down and just calmly deal with this!" I exclaimed, "There are _fucking pirates_ outside. We are all going to _die._"

"Elle, shut up and sit down." I heard someone say. It took me a moment to realize that it was Cat Mask Girl who had said it.

"You can _talk_?"I said. "I thought you were mute or something! Why didn't you tell me you could talk?"

The woman sighed and then pointed at the chair.

"Oh so now you're not going to say anything." I muttered grudgingly sitting down in the chair. My arms were folded across my chest like an angry teenager. I glared mutely at the Cat Mask smiling up at me.

"Who exactly are you anyways?" I found myself asking.

She slowly turned her head to look at me and put a finger to her lips.

"Why do you keep doing that? Being quiet is not going to save us from the pirates!" I said hyperventilating. Of all the ways to die, drowning was not how I wanted to go.

She sighed again, "Elle, we are going to be fine." She said quietly.

Her voice sounded strangely familiar but I still couldn't place it. A thought struck me.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" I asked, slowly rising from my chair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The same bellhop who had shoved me inside peered in.

"Madame!" He exclaimed not even bothering to correct himself when he noticed me. "The ship is under attack from pirates! I've been sent to escort you to the life boats!"

I straightened up quickly and started heading toward him but the Cat Mask Girl caught my arm. She had stood up as well but was turning toward a briefcase. She pulled it down from the high shelf it had been resting on. The anxious bellhop and I exchanged worried looks when she opened the top.

It was a gun.

"You had that the _entire_ time? You are crazy." I said just as the bellhop whispered "Oh my."

She pushed past him, pulling me with her, stalking angrily toward the deck and the pirates.

"This is a suicide mission. We shouldn't be doing this. We should just get to the lifeboats." I said not entirely understanding what I was saying. It was just word vomit, my heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't think anything except "_I am going to die and it's going to be entirely Cat Face Girl's fault._"

* * *

And so ends Chapter 21.

I have no clue if this will be the last chapter or not. As in, last chapter before I leave for Steamboat Springs. So you may be left hanging but you may not be. But don't hold your breath. I have to pack and all that jazz.

So, have you guys seen the "Where have Gorillaz been" video that Murdoc narrates? Its basically a collection of all the Plastic Beach videos (including the sorta boring ones, in my opinion, of just Plastic Beach itself) with Murdoc narrating in the background. Apparently Plastic Beach was just a heap of trash until Mudsy painted it pink and built a house on it. Yeah, I know, Murdoc plus pink? I didn't believe it either.

And he says something about a brown dome heading closer and closer toward the island but I'll try not to give _too_ much away. ;)

Stay classy.


	22. Shipwrecked

Cat Face Girl forced me to crouch down behind a chair as she shot at the flying pirates. I saw a line of holes travel up the side of one before seeing a red splatter against his window. I swallowed the bile rising up my throat when I realized what that was. Cat Face Girl didn't seem to mind the gore, she just kept on shooting. The bellhop was hovering by the door shouting at us, he kept telling us to get to the lifeboats but Cat Face Girl ignored him. It didn't seem like he was going to give up though. It was most likely his job, get the passengers to safety and if the passengers weren't safe then he wouldn't be getting his salary or something. I turned to tell him to go back inside, obviously Cat Face Girl had it under control but at the moment I turned something wizzed by me and sunk into his left shoulder.

He stared at the bullet wound for a moment before realizing he had been hit. The blood seeped out onto his white shirt and he screamed. Helplessly he looked at me, his wide eyes frightened.

"I don't want to die!" He gasped before dropping to his knees.

I made to get up but Cat Face Girl yelled back at me to get down. I saw the bellhop's eyes widen as more blood spurted out of his shoulder. Since the bullet had gone in at an angle its travel shot into his heart or at least near it. He had no chance; all he could do was suffer. It broke my heart and I barely knew the man. I turned away as he fell forward and breathed his last.

The shots that rang out were quieting. I looked up to the sky. There was still one last plane. Cat Face Girl took aim. Her finger was resting on the trigger, one more ounce of pressure and the shot would be fired, the pirate would be dead, and I could go back to finding that island. I heard the screeching of metal doors opening and I saw a huge bomb lowering down from beneath the plane's body.

"Oh my God." I muttered.

Cat Face Girl put her gun down and grabbed my hand. Ignoring the body of the bellhop she sprinted toward the edge of the ship. I tripped along behind her. I saw a floating yellow something right at the edge of the ship. I realized just as Cat Face Girl pushed me off the edge of the ship that it was a life boat. Or at least, it was a life raft.

She jumped down quickly as soon as I had hit the water. Frantically she began paddling; we didn't have any paddles so she used the butt of her gun. Realizing we had to get away I reached in and began paddling with my hands. We moved slowly so we still felt the shock of the bomb as it exploded on the deck of the M. Harriet. My heart ached at the deaths of all the innocent lives lost on the sinking ship. Cat Face Girl didn't even look back. Once she realized the pirates were gone she lowered her gun and sank into the raft.

I lay down next to her. We both fell silent, looking up into the sky. I had no idea what to say.

"So…uh…Thanks, for saving my life." I murmured. "If it wasn't for you I'd be half-way to the bottom of the ocean right now."

She remained silent. I could hear her heavy breathing and I wondered if maybe she had fallen asleep. It shocked me. We were almost blown up by flying pirates and she had fallen asleep but then I felt the heaviness in my limbs. I was tired, my body had been running on adrenaline the entire time and now I was exhausted. I lay back down and closed my eyes. Though I didn't really know this girl I felt very safe with her.

Just before I fell asleep I could feel her fingers reach over and link with mine.

* * *

It was dark when my eyes snapped open again. Frantic, I sat up, almost falling out of the small raft. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. Why wasn't I in my room? When my eyes fell on the girl sitting across from me I remembered.

She had bent over the side of the raft washing something. I could hear the gentle sloshing of the water being poured out of something. Hearing me move, the girl turned and I caught a look at her face.

With everything that had gone on in the past few hours it took me a moment to realize who I was looking at. Her hair was stringy but it was purplish blue. One of her eyes was bruised and the white of her eye had gone completely red but otherwise she looked exactly the same.

"Noodle?" I whispered reaching out to wrap a strand of stringy hair around my finger.

She stared at me a moment and smiled, hesitantly. "Hi." She murmured.

"I thought you were dead." I replied still not completely realizing what I was seeing. "The island…the island crashed. And you-you were in it! Why are you here? How are you alive?"

My voice was rising in pitch. It was setting in. Oh my God Noodle was right in front of me alive and well! I could feel the tears in my eyes. Noodle looked down at her lap and picked at her white dress.

"I was trapped in Hell." She muttered. "Murdoc actually came and got me out. Somehow."

"You were trapped in hell?" I whispered.

She nodded. We stared at each other for a moment and then, for no reason at all, we started laughing. It was probably the fact that we had almost been killed by pirates or that we had no food or water other than the salty ocean water or maybe it was because up until now I was positive that Noodle was dead.

"Well, what now?" I asked, as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

Noodle looked off into the distance. I followed her gaze and tried to find the shape of an island in the distance. She looked back at me and sighed.

"We find Murdoc, 2D, and Russel." She whispered.

* * *

Yeah, I put up another one. I couldn't help it.

HEY GUESS WHAT? THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT.

At least for this part of the story.

Sorry I'm a little distracted. Mi madre and I are watching The Princess and the Frog and its really funny. And really good. And just awesome. I am throughouly enjoying it. AND I'm in love with Prince Naveen.

"I'm too wonderful?"

Stay classy


	23. Plastic Beach

Elle was the first thing on his mind. She always was. He would close his eyes and block out the world and just think of her. He would think of her smile and her sparkling eyes. He would think of her blonde hair and the way she bit her lip when she was worried. But he couldn't think of her too long because then his heart would start to ache and tears would drip down his nose and onto the small bed that swine had given him.

He had royally fucked up leaving her. Every day he would wonder why he had even decided that he wanted to be by himself and every day he would come up with nothing. Now, all he had left of her was an old picture from when they were 18 and the memories they had shared.

"Come on Face-ache. We've got an album to produce." That swine Murdoc said pulling him from his wallowing.

"No. I don't want to." He said weakly. Murdoc just smiled cruelly and pointed toward the window. Terrified, 2D slowly turned to look out into the ocean but instead of seeing the beautiful blue that eventually faded to black he saw an eye staring right back at him. That damn whale was always there. He reared back, falling off of his small bed.

Murdoc cackled and made to leave.

"Come on dullard, we're losing daylight." He called, still chuckling.

2D couldn't pull his gaze away from the eye still staring right back at him. He was frozen in place. He hated whales, they were big and could eat you up if they felt like it. Elle had always been able to make him feel better; make him see how silly his fear was. Once again he felt the familiar pain in his heart. He clutched at his chest, still terrified.

"FACE-ACHE IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I'M SENDING THE BLOODY WHALE IN AFTER YOU." He heard Murdoc shout.

Panicking, 2D picked himself off of the floor and hurried out of his room. He actually partially liked recording hours. It was the only time Murdoc let him out of his room. Still, the fact that they were producing an album seemed wrong without Russ or, but he blocked the last name out. Thinking about the late guitar princess hurt his heart almost as much as thinking about Elle did.

As the lift slowly made its way up to the almost topmost floor 'D thought about the day he arrived. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was a usual day in Beirut. 2D stood at his window watching the cars go by. He didn't really feel the need to do anything these days. He didn't really see the point. Without Elle the world just seemed dull. Yet he kept on staring at it, hoping that maybe something would happen and it would light up again.

At first the smell was faint. He thought maybe someone had decided they wanted to take a hit on a joint or something outside and it had leaked into his house. He considered investigating, he didn't need coppers breaking down his door and asking him why his room smelled like drugs; but he changed his mind when he realized that if cops broke down his door then he'd actually have something to distract him.

Then the smell began to grow stronger. His brain felt fuzzy and his vision was getting darker. He panicked for a moment, thinking he was going to die. He wondered who would poison him when the smell eventually overtook him. He felt his head connect with the window and he heard the crack as a spiderweb of splinters danced across the window.

When he woke up it was dark and claustrophobic. He felt like he had been stuffed in a suitcase or something. His legs ached but he couldn't stretch them out far before his feet hit the bottom of whatever he was in. He felt like he couldn't breathe. God, what if he suffocated in there? He told himself to calm down but instead he started pounding on the top of the small coffin he was in. He heard a latch and finally the top was open. Sunshine poured in and he almost welcomed the burning feeling it gave his ghostly white skin.

"Well, welcome to Plastic Beach, dullard." He heard a familiar voice say.

Murdoc wasn't looking as young as he used to. His hair was streaked with grey, which he tried (unsuccessfully) to cover up. The wrinkles on his face were getting wrinklier and his fingers looked bent and old, like maybe he had arthritis. 2D calculated somewhat quickly in his mind. He had never been one for math. Murdoc was pushing 40-something. He was almost half a century old.

"So Face-ache, here's the deal. I need another hit album and I need your voice. So you're going to help me with this...project of mine and everyone's going to be happy, got it?" Murdoc said, leering in close.

2D paused, taking it all in. "We're making another album without Russ and-?"

"No, we don't need them. I've got it all planned out. Not get your scrawny little butt inside. I've got your room all nice and cozy and you even have a roommate...so to speak." Murdoc laughed at some joke 2D didn't quite understand.

'D looked around, out into the horizon. There was nothing nearby, he was completely stranded on this island with Murdoc, who was acting as if he had gone completely bonkers.

"Oh, don't even try to escape 2D." He heard Murdoc murmur in a creepy voice, "We're in the middle of no where. Point Nemo. Plastic Beach. You'd best get used to it."

* * *

2D shuddered at the memory. It wasn't exactly the best day in his life. No, the best day in his life was when he had told Elle he loved her and heard her say it right back to him. He held onto that memory knowing that, even though it would cause him pain, it was better than suffering with Murdoc. At least thinking of her was sweet torture.

Murdoc met him in the recording studio, his bass was already slung across his shoulders and he was smiling at 2D wickedly, like he knew what he was thinking.

"Well then, 2D. Let's get started, shall we?" He said, sounding almost nice. He pointed at the piano, which was situated right in front of the microphone. "I was going through your things and I saw this song, it's actually pretty good, surprisingly."

2D opened his mouth to interject angrily. He went through his stuff? That was private!

"_And_ I think we should put that on the new album. I'm thinking we should call it On Melancholy Hill. It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Murdoc smiled at him, waiting for 2D to say anything but he didn't.

Dejectedly 2D walked over to the piano and began playing the melody he had perfected while living in Beirut.

"See, its so much easier if you just go along with it." He heard Murdoc snicker.

Squeezing the tears out of his eyes 2D opened his mouth to sing. He imagined Elle was beside him cheering him on. It made him feel a little better but then he caught Murdoc's face, his eyes practically dollar signs. He knew this was going to be the Gorillaz album yet.

2D didn't care.

All he wanted was his best friend, his girlfriend, the love of his life back.

**THE END**

(for now)


End file.
